Who We Are
by Layla Luv
Summary: sequal to Returning And Recovering. Jessie is teaching at Hogwarts with Remus and Severus. Sirius Black had escaped from prison and she starts to look for him. Will it mess up her friendship with Severus? Will she fall for someone else?
1. The Night Bus

_**THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO "Returning and Recovering"!**_

_There is a link at the bottom of my profile if you would like to see Jessie's house… I got bored to there it is_

Jessica washed the sand off her feet In her large bathtub. She had only been back home from her vacation for a week already felt she needed a day at the beach after reading the _Daily Profit _a while ago_. _Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was now the most wanted person in the wizarding world, so wanted that they put his picture on the muggle news to get more leads.

The last time she saw him was thirteen years ago and they had gotten very close. No matter how many people say he's a murderer, she still believed he was innocent. Jessie wasn't sure if she was just being blinded by the closeness they once had.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard he dog, Roxy bark as the door opened. It didn't worry her at all. Remus had a key to the house and came to see her a lot this summer. Jessie quickly dried off her feet.

"I'm in the back, Remus!" she called to him. She heard the footsteps coming down the hall, but it sounded like more than one pair of feet approaching. Without thinking, she went to her wand.

"J! She's going crazy!" Remus shouted, referring to the barking dog.

Jessie walked to the hall, wand still out, and saw three man. Her two best friends, Remus and Severus, along with Albus Dumbledore.

"Roxy, shush." the dog looked at her.

"Expecting someone else?" Severus sneered, obviously annoyed about something, as usual.

Jessie pointed to her face, she had no glamour. "If someone sees this, they're going down."

Albus chuckled at her use of words.

It hit her like a ton of bricks that they were all there, at the same time, to tell her _something_. "Who died?"

"No one, my dear." The old man assured her.

"Whose hurt?"

"Nobody." Remus said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Why can't we just come and visit?" Albus said with the usual twinkle in his eye.

"I would love that. But that's not why you're here. I know that because I read the paper."

"Shall we have a seat in the living room?" Remus suggested.

Jessie nodded and he led them down the hall.

Jessie took a seat next to Severus and he frowned. She realized she made him angry with her but she couldn't figure out what she did.

"As you know," Albus started, "Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban."

Severus looked at the woman next to him, thinking he felt her flinch at the name.

"Yes." she told them.

"We had an idea."

"He wants you to sit outside Potter's house." Severus said getting to the point.

"Only tonight. Maybe tomorrow." The old man said quickly.

She looked at Remus.

"I just let them in." he held up his key.

Severus' scowl returned.

Jessie smiled "I don't mind watching Harry a whole week, as long as he's safe."

"How touching."

"Severus, are you having a bad day? Or did I say something offensive?"

"My day was just fine until an hour ago. When I was informed someone needed to watch the br- boy."

"Well, you didn't have to come here if you didn't want to."

"That's enough you two." Dumbledore told them standing up "Jessica I would like you to leave soon, if possible."

"Yes, sir." they were all standing now.

Remus walked Albus to the door, Severus looked at Jessie and whispered "I wanted to come."

She looked up, shocked, and smiled. "I'm glad you came, Sev. Sorry I don't mind watching the brat."

"You should have said 'no' Jess. He is just using you for his own purpose."

She sighed "Let it go today."

So he did. "Have fun on your stakeout." He smirked.

"As long as I have my milk and cookies I'm ok. Bye Sev. Enjoy whats left of your dunderhead free night."

"Would you like me to watch Roxy tonight?" Remus asked after the two left.

"That would be great, thanks." she answered as she put about twelve Oreos into a cup, keeping their center in only two, poured milk over them, then stuck a spoon into it. "I will be back around six." she put her glamour on and left to number four Privet Drive.

* * *

She arrived on a dark street facing a row of houses, one of which had a light shining in the dining room and Jessie saw the Dursley Family. She had recognized Petunia from all those years ago.

Jessie took a bite of her cookies and watched some more. _This is like stalker status. They're almost out of pumpkin juice _she thought, amused. Noticing there was an argument going on, she paid close attention. However, she couldn't help but start laughing hysterically when an extremely large woman flying into the air. She calmed herself down and saw Harry walking out of the house with his trunk.

"Hey you!" she shouted to him, walking across the street.

Harry looked up and stopped dead. "Professor Scott. I was an accident, hon-"

She smiled "Harry, I don't care if you _meant _to do it. I'm not here to get you in trouble."

"But why else would you be here?"

"I'm your protector. If you haven't noticed, there is a convicted murderer on the loose." she gestured him to continue walking, he did. "How have you been, before now I mean." She tried to make conversation.

"It's been a normal summer." He replied in a hushed tone.

She nodded, not wanting to press the matter. "Where are we going?"

He slowed down, eventually coming to a halt.

"I'm not going to stop you from running. I understand what it's like to want to run. I know what it's like to _run _better than anyone_. _Harry I'm here to help you and keep you safe." She was tempted to eat more of her cookies, but she wanted to be serious.

He was about to speak when there was a noise coming from a bush across the street. A black dog appeared, growling fiercely, and stared at them.

Jessie's mind was all over the place. She kept thinking about Sirius, knowing that was him. Finally she came to a conclusion and stuck out her want. She pulled Harry back slightly, out of the way.

Harry was in shock as a double decker bus pulled up in front on them and a tall, thin, young man stepped out, without looking at them from a piece of paper.

"Welcome to the night bus. We transport any stranded witch or wizard-"

"Stan." Jessie said, cutting him off

"Ello Jamie. What you doin here again so soon?"

"Another trip I suppose." She pulled out two gallons and gave it to him.

"Well get on! Lets not wait for the grass to grow."

Jessie and Harry looked around the bus to see if the dog was still there. Soon Stan joined them "Watch ya looking at."

"Nothing." She told him.

"Come on then!" He took Harry's trunk into the night bus.

As they walked in, they saw that two beds were free.

"Hello Ernie." Jessie smiled at the old man as her student looked at the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling, swaying back and forth.

When they each got to a bed, Stan gave them a ticket.

"Take it away Ernie!" The shrunken head shouted.

"Harry don't sit on the be-"

Too late. The Bus started with a jolt and the bed wheeled around. Jessie watched as she stood next to Stan, who asked "What did you say your name was?"

"Ron Weasley" Jessie answered for him, finishing her cookies. She tapped the cup, sending it home to Remus.

"And where are you two headed?"

Jessie nodded to Harry who answered "The Leaky Cauldron, in London."

"Hey if you try the pea soup, make sure you eat it before it eats you!" The head said, laughing.

"He's right." Jessie agreed.

"Can't the muggles see us?"

"Muggles don't see us. They don't look either." She explained.

"But if you jab them with a fork, they feel it."

Jessie chuckled at the heads comment.

"Ernie! LITTLE OLD LADY AT TWELVE O'COLCK."

Jessie grabbed a pole. "Hold on H-" Again, too late. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter as Harry Stuck to the window like a bug.

He head started to count down. When he got to 31/2 Jessie pulled the bed closer to Harry so he wouldn't hit the ground.

As he flew on the bed, he saw Stan was reading a paper that had a picture of a man that was on the news at his uncle's house.

"Who is that?"

"Who is that?" he asked in disbelief "You don't know who tha- That there is Sirius Black."

Jessie had stopped laughing completely and frowned.

"Don't tell me you haven't been hearing of Sirius Black." Harry shook his head. "He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it."

"How'd he escape?"

"That's the question, isn't it? He's the first one that done it!" He added in a whisper "He was a big supporter of… you-know-who."

She had had enough. "Stan, your scaring him. Ron Weasley gets scared easily." she smiled at her rhyme

"ERINE DOUBLE DECKERS! THERE RIGHT ON TOP OF US!"

_Ugh! _Jessie thought, turning slightly. She could feel Ernie had pulled the lever.

"Why the long faces?" The head asked.

As they returned to normal, the bus turned and came to a stop. Again, Harry ended up on the window. "You should have learned by now." Jessie smiled. "Harry, I'm not getting off with you. I see the minister is waiting, if you could, don't tell him I was here." Harry nodded. "If you need anything at all just owl. And please stay safe."

"I will. Thank you Professor."

"Not a problem."

Stan took the boys trunk out for him, then came back. "Where to next, My traveling companion?"

"Two streets over. I need to go home. I cant do that in front of Fudgy Buddy." She looked at the minister "And it looks like he's been eating too many of those things."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review =) How was the first chapter?


	2. Back At Hogwarts

Previously….

"If you need anything at all just owl. And please stay safe."

"I will. Thank you Professor."

"Not a problem."

Stan took the boys trunk out for him, then came back. "Where to next, My traveling companion?"

"Two streets over. I need to go home. I cant do that in front of Fudgy Buddy." She looked at the minister "And it looks like he's been eating too many of those things."

* * *

Jessie threw her bags down next to her bed and she jumped on it. She was back at Hogwarts and it felt good. _I wonder if I yell, will my voice carry? _She had left all her doors open and thought it would be easy. "SEVERUS!" she called. When he never came, she knew she had to go to him. She rolled off the bed and walked to the dungeons. "Severus, are you in there?"

She jumped when the door flew open.

"Yes?"

She gave him a funny look, she had expected him to tell her to leave or get out of his sight.

"Do you happen to have a pain reliving potion that is just lying around that you wouldn't mind giving me… by any chance?" She asked nervously, wondering why he wasn't annoyed as usual. _Could this be his breaking point?_

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment before allowing her to come in. "Why do you need it?" he asked.

"Pain."

He rolled his eyes "Yes I figured as much. Where and why are you in pain, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's my wrist. I was on the night bus almost every night this summer."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was on vacation." She lied, he picked up on it.

"Were you looking for a certain murderer?" He asked.

"How- no. It started looking for him then I gave up."

"Why would you do that?" He tried to control his anger with her. "The last time I checked you weren't wanting anything to do with him."

"Well… we were friends when I left." _Why isn't he yelling? _

"Oh." was all he said.

"Your not upset?" She asked.

"Well, you weren't dating him. Why does it matter if you were just friends?" His jaw clenched.

"Right. I never went on a date with that man." She said honestly, smiling. "Why?"

"Because that wouldn't be good for you. If you had feelings for him it would tare you apart."

"Oh. Sev, you ok?" She asked.

"Just fine, how are you?"

"…er just fine thanks. Are you sure?"

"I'm perfectly fine. The potion is in the cabinet."

She smiled "Thank you. If your not ok though, you would tell me right?"

"Jes-"

"Never mind." She walked to the cabinet and took the potion. "Bye Sev. See you tonight at the feast."

He nodded and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Jessie noticed that during dinner, he was more him self, now that people were around. But her mind was else where. She spoke to Remus very little and didn't eat much.

"Just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean I'm upset." argued after Severus made a comment

"Usually it does." Severus said.

"I'm lost in thought. Besides after dessert you will be wondering how I'm not exploding. That's the best part." She went back to thinking Sirius until she remembered who she was sitting by. It would be so easy for _someone _to just catch a glance of everything even by accident. For some reason he was acting different, and she wasn't sure if that was good or not. She wouldn't know until she figured out why he was doing it.

"Jamie?" The Headmaster called to her. Jessie looked at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you. Come see me after dinner?"

"Of course." She lowered her voice "What is that?"

"I have no idea what he wants." Severus whispered back. "Probably has something to do with Black." Her flinch was unmistakable to the men sitting next to her. They both turned their heads to her, causing Dumbledore to look as well.

"What?" She asked

"You flinched… It was a big flinch." Remus said.

"I did not." She looked at Severus, who said

"Sirius Black."

Jessie covered it up by shifting in her chair. Two of the three seemed convinced that it was nothing. The one who knew her best didn't understand and he hated not understanding something.

"You were close with him, weren't you?"

She picked up on the hidden anger and thought she heard jealously, but that couldn't be. "I'm not going to talk about this right now. Not tonight." She said forcefully.

Her talk with Dumbledore left her annoyed and angry. It was a moment like this where she used to turn to alcohol for comfort. The temptation was so bad she needed someone to watch her like a little kid and she hated it. Remus was the only one she would go to with this problem and the only one she felt comfortable telling. Hopefully he wouldn't mind but she had bothered him at three in the morning. Seven shouldn't be a problem. She walked to his rooms she had helped him move into earlier and was about to knock on the door when the door knob when Severus ran into her. "Hey Mr., watch it." _He's everywhere!_

"J!" Remus smiled, walking Severus out, "How are you?"

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing. You're the one that came down here." Severus cut in.

"Well, I just had a question for Remus about tomorrow. Nothing major."

Remus smiled "Of course. We will discuss it. Thank you, Severus for the potion."

He nodded in response and gave Jessie a strange look before leaving down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Her friend asked her.

Jessie walked into the room and laid down on the couch. Remus picked up her feet and set them on his lap. "Start from the beginning."

She took a deep breath and said "I need help. I feel like I need to drink. Albus asked me to look for Sirius if he comes on school grounds. I don't want to! I sound selfish but I honestly don't know what to think of him."

"He's a murderer." Remus told her sadly. "And you don't need alcohol to solve your problems. You can do it just fine on your own."

"And I just know Severus is going to find out about Sirius and I before I left. I never told him. But it shouldn't matter right? I mean Severus doesn't love me like I love him, Why does it matter?"

"He does Jessie."

She smiled at him "I love you Remus."

He chuckled "Love you too Jessie."

"You help me too much these days."

"But you help me as well. Why don't you go see him now?"

"I just ran into him. Did you talk about me?"

"No. Not at all. He doesn't like me, as you know, but he was kind enough to bring me my potion for tomorrow."

"That was nice of him. You know I would have made it."

"Yes I know but I wanted to give you a break.'

"I'm sure his are much better."

He smiled at her "Go see him."

"But he's just going to talk to me about Sirius."

"Then talk to him about it. Your not his, you weren't his. You were more Sirius' than his in the end. Who came and saw you in hiding?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours I suppose. I just want you to remember that until he says how he feels, act as if he feel nothing."

"He does feel nothing."

"Then you should have no problem talking." he told her, pushing her feet to the ground.

"If you insist. I will go see him… sometime."

"Now."

"I may need to let my dog in."

"If your going to avoid him-"

"Good idea."

"Jessie don't do that."

"Ugh I guess the sooner the better, huh?"

"Yes."

"But not now. Tomorrow for sure. I'm too tired."

* * *

Ok i have to stop there... Alright so i had surgery last night... I'm still a little out of it but this is because of pain meds... there are tons of mistakes and my computer is making me mad. But yeah. I tore cartledge in my knee and... surgery was needed =( Well Please review. Hope you guys are doing well and...yeah.

Love Layla.

ps later i might go back and fix mistakes. which reminds me _**BETA READER WANTED! PLEASE CONTACT!**_


	3. Who Am I?

_YES! I got a review... And I don't on harry potter... The Characters you don't recognize are probably mine._

Previously….

"Ugh I guess the sooner the better, huh?"

"Yes."

"But not now. Tomorrow for sure. I'm too tired."

* * *

Jessie looked down at her body and saw a large python wrapping around her left wrist. "Severus!" She called. Quickly she looked around and saw a dark figure walk into the empty room she was in. When she looked up, his face was visible "Sirius..."

His wand was in his hand.

"Sirius, _please_ help me." She begged. But it was too late. Jessie could feel the serpent's teeth sinking into her forearm.

Jessie screamed and sat up in her bed taking deep breaths . Slowly, she lifted up her left sleeve and looked at her arm. The crusted black ink outlined in red still wrapped around her left forearm. "Bad idea." She told herself before shoving her face into the pillow. After a moment, she turned her head and looked at Roxy, who was staring at her in a strange way "I could have gotten a butterfly on my ass but _nooooo. _I had the idea that I need to make sure no Dark Mark ever got to me,." She sighed and looked at the tattooed cobra and said "That python looked like N-" She was cut off by the yawn that told her she needed sleep. However, sleep didn't come. All she could think about was that dream, until she had completely forgotten it. One question stayed in her mind though. _Would Sirius help me? _Finally, she decided she needed to go for a walk

_

* * *

_ "Dad, I'm ready!" Rosie shouted up the stairs to her father.

Richard hurried down the steps, only to remember "I forgot my keys."

He was about to go back up when Rose gave him her bag. "I'm faster."

As she ran up the steps, He dad called to he "They are in the drawer of my night stand. My wallet is there too." He added as an after thought.

As Rose looked through the drawers, She spotted a large yellow envelope with her first and middle name next to a foreign last name. She picked it up along with the wallet and keys, and threw it on her bed when she passed her room. To know for sure what it was, she would have to look at it later.

* * *

Jessie walked along the Black Lake in her long sleeved shirt and shorts until she cleared her head. Finally, she entered deep into the forest. All was quiet until she heard something and spun around to see A familiar face. "S-Sirius."

He stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say. Not even sure if this was real...

* * *

Rosie hurried to her room after her game and closed the door. Anxious to see what was in the envelope, She poured out all the papers onto her bed. The news paper clippings stood out the most and she read the titles. One said _Death Eater Turned Spy. _She read how a mad, Severus Snape, had been cleared of Death Eater charges . The next one was About a murder or a man Step- fathered three children.

_Yesterday morning Michael Thompson, stepfather of three, was found dead by his wife. He was hit over the head with a muggle lamp in his sleep. There are no leads as to who did think did this, but we are doing our best to find who this was..._

Then another one about him.

_Jessica Davidson has accused Michael Thompson of raping her. She claims his murder was self defence on her part. The trail will be help later this week..._

As she went to the next one she found, A picture was present. It was titled _Jessica Davidson Dead. _Rosie looked at the picture and saw it looked a lot like Jamie, her teacher.

_Sirius Black Goes To Trail _was the next one... "Sirius Black...?" The name was all over the news today, and all week. It was even on the _Daily Profit._ Her dad had told her about him. It was the last two she had been looking.

_Two Potters Killed, One Missing, One Lives. The Boy-Who-Lived Saved The Wizarding World. _Rosie looked at the man and woman with their two children. She was beautiful, and the daughter... The daughter was what got her attention. Finally the one that made everything fit.

_Layla Rose Potter Still Missing After Three Years._

Her name, Layla Rose Marshall, was really Layla Rose Potter. Everything was a lie. Rosie was furious. Her dad and Jamie had lied to her her whole life. Jamie wasn't even her real name. Was her dad even her real dad? She didn't know what to do, but she wasn't going to stay here and be lied to some more. She needed to talk with Albus Dumbledore, and she had to go without her so called family. He was the man mentioned in all the news papers. The Headmaster of Hogwarts.

* * *

Yes this is short... And yes I have been planning all of this since the first chapter of 'Days At Hogwarts'. Did anyone see this coming? I hope so. Anyway... Review Please. I'm feeling a little better than yesterday but my leg is in a cast and I have an ITCH! Ugh =( Review... Thank you to my one reviewer. Your amazing =)

p.s. I don't know when I will update again... My computer is sooo messed up I hate it. I'm using my brothers

Layla


	4. I Love You and A Notice

Previously….

Her name, Layla Rose Marshall, was really Layla Rose Potter. Everything was a lie. Rosie was furious. Her dad and Jamie had lied to her her whole life. Jamie wasn't even her real name. Was her dad even her real dad? She didn't know what to do, but she wasn't going to stay here and be lied to some more. She needed to talk with Albus Dumbledore, and she had to go without her so called family. He was the man mentioned in all the news papers. The Headmaster of Hogwarts.

* * *

Jessie stared into the eyes of Sirius Black for a long moment

Before he said anything.

"Jessie?" He touched her face. "I thought you were…"

"I'm not. Not really anyways." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "What happened to you?"

He continued to look at her for a moment before he spoke "I'm innocent. You know I'm not a murderer."

"Was it Peter?" She asked. "I never trusted him. Now I wish I had said something." Jessie looked down at her bare feet. "I also wish I had worn shoes."

He chuckled, making her smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

He moved his hand from her face and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same.

"Do you believe me?"

She hugged him back. "I didn't think it was you. In fact I was going to come see you last year. I'm a teacher here now."

He laughed at her and she pulled away, smiling.

"Aww come on." He opened his arms to invite her to embrace him. She just shook her head. "Look, I've though about you every day since the last time I saw you fourteen years ago. I've thought about what we went through, what _you_ went through, thought about what we could have been if things were different, and I still think about how I could have made you love me. I am going to admit this all to you now. I was young then and I thought I loved you. Now I'm older and I know. If I didn't I wouldn't have thought about you so much. However, I can tell that the wizarding world thinks your dead because, something like this would have made it to the papers. I also know that I am a murderer to the whole wizarding world. There is also the fact that you could already be taken and I am wasting my breath. But if I don't tell you this now, I will never do it and this is something I feel you need to know. I love you and I think I deserve a hug no matter how crazy I seem or look at the moment."

She stared at him, feeling terrible, but hugged him. She knew this was wrong and she loved him but she was _in_ love with the one she would never have, or so it seemed at the moment. "Are you staying in the Shrieking Shack?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am."

She let go of him and took a few steps back. "I think I need to get back now." finally she noticed all his tattoos and laughed.

"What?"

"Its just… when we were kids and hated each other, I always thought you would be covered in tattoos sitting in Azkaban."

He frowned "I only hated you because you didn't like me."

She looked at him, still smiling and said "Would you like me to come see you every few nights?"

"Yes please. Then I can explain everything to you."

She sighed "Alright, but be careful tomorrow. It's going to be a full moon. Remus is here."

He stared up at the sky "Ugh, I've missed you guys so much. And now that I'm going to see him, it won't even be him."

"I'm sorry. I know its hard for you."

He continued "I look forward to hearing you tell me about my godson."

"Don't worry. I will tell you everything you want to know." And with that, he let her go.

* * *

On her way back to her room, Jessie stopped by the kitchen to ask the house elves to make her an ice cream cone. Once they gave her one, she continued to her room but was slowed down when she saw Minerva. "Ello Minerva." she said licking her ice cream.

"Dear, what are you doing here so late at night looking like… yourself."

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I went to get some ice cream. Why are you doing rounds this early?"

"Did you not get the memo? There is a murderer after a student and we are now taking extra precautions. Professor Flintwick is around here somewhere. Professor Sprout is on her rounds as well."

Jessie nodded. "Well I will let you get back to work."

The older wizard rolled her eyes "I'm looking forward to it."

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok so there is a story**_** 'If I Never Saw You Again' **_**by OvertakingGrapefruitSensation and this person has been known to plagiarize and there were some things that reminded me of my story "Returning And Recovering" Please read the first two chapters and tell me if you feel the same way. If so review this person to let them know that we know. Thank you for your help.**

~Layla and Tara~

Oh yeah please review here too, so we know if we should really continue. Sorry this was short but my computer sucks.


	5. Mystery Boyfriend

Previously….

"Did you not get the memo? There is a murderer after a student and we are now taking extra precautions. Professor Flintwick is around here somewhere. Professor Sprout is on her rounds as well."

Jessie nodded. "Well I will let you get back to work."

The older wizard rolled her eyes "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

The next morning Jessie couldn't understand why she felt so… happy. But she was and it didn't go unnoticed by any of the staff at breakfast.

"Good morning Severus!" She said when she saw him.

He took a mental note of her mood. "What has you this cheery?" he asked quietly.

"Can't I just be happy?" She smiled.

"I don't care just don't give me a pepper up."

"I don't have one. I just got some good news is all."

Remus took the same seat as the night before, on the other side of Jessie. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning Remus!"

"Lupin." Severus said in acknowledgement.

"I'm happy to see you in such a good mood this morning." He whispered to her. "Did you talk with him last night?"

"Yea- huh? Oh not with Severus." At the mention of his name, Jessie could tell he was now listening.

He looked at her curiously "With who then?"

"Well, I was talking with… RJ. He wrote me a letter and I floo called him. He just said something that made me happy."

Remus frowned "With your attitude you act as if someone told you they loved you. I thought it was-"

"Of course not. He would never say that." She cut him off aware of who was listening. Suddenly, her mood changed to sad.

Remus realized what he had done and quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

* * *

~2 weeks later~

Severus sat in his office waiting, as he had been going for the last week. It was normal to have a beautiful blond come into his classroom to visit. But this blond was no longer coming. What was even worse was that he was almost positive she was with some other man. _Why should I care? _He asked himself. And as if on queue, someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

Remus walked in with his face full of worry. "Severus, Jessie was attacked by several dementors. Hagrid found her outside his hut. Someone put her there." But Severus was already up and getting ready to hurry to the hospital wing. "Severus she's in her rooms."

_What idiot would just put her there? _He asked himself as he pushed open her door and quickly walked to the back room. Roxy was laying close to her owner, watching her. Erik was sitting on the bed as well. He looked at Severus.

"How bad?"

Erik took a look at his sister and said "It's not good. Not at all. She'll be ok soon, but I wish I knew who she was with." he looked at her pale blue lips and closed eyes.

Severus walked closed to the bed and sat in the chair near the wall. It wasn't too long before The woman in the bed pulled the blankets over her face and shivered.

The two men looked at each other. Erik motioned Severus to sit next to him, but he shook his head.

The older man nodded several times before pulling out his wand. Severus did the same. Roxy pulled her head up and stared at the strange men.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jessie asked when she heard their weird movement. Erik flinched violently earning a smirk from The man in the chair.

Severus stood up and walked over to the siblings. Erik smiled knowing he had won, so he gave them a moment alone.

Severus pulled the blankets off of her slowly and saw her looking up at him.

She could tell by the look on his face he was going to one again try to control his anger.

"Are you aware of what just happened?" He asked.

She nodded "I was attacked by a dementors… and my boyfriend left me there." She added the last part to annoy him, but it was true in a way. She decided Severus wasn't going to love her, she was giving up on it.

His teeth clenched "Some boyfriend! He just left you there to die!"

"You don't understand. I don't want to talk about this with you."

He lost his temper and their was no turning back now. "If you want to be with someone who doesn't give a damn about you then you must be pathetic."

Her eyes widened and she sat up. "Excuse me?"

He didn't mean to take it that far. He didn't think she was pathetic at all. It would only get worse from here.

"You have no right to say something like that to me! I can't believe you really think that. I am _not _pathetic."

"I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry Je-"

"no. Your not! If you were you wouldn't have said it. If you didn't think that then you wouldn't have said it."

"But I don't" He was doing it again. He did it once and lost the person he loved. He was not ready for this to happen twice.

She looked at him a long moment. She had come to far to turn her back on him. It was starting to hurt her and she was getting nowhere. She would like to stay away, she would like to say he meant nothing, she would like to leave him forever but she had left once and never wanted that again. The truth was he meant to much to her to let that happen and it was making her weak. "I'm fine so what does it matter? Don't tell me who I shouldn't see, especially when you don't know the story. And _control your temper! _You know it gets you somewhere you don't want to be!" She said angrily "And don't _ever _call me that again! Because it's not true!"

He looked at her, knowing what he said hurt. He took a seat next to her on the bed. "He just left you there. How am I supposed to react?" he stated calmly. "And why aren't you wearing your charm?"

"Do you like it on?" She asked harshly.

"I hate it. I went fourteen years without seeing you and now I still don't see you often."

Her voice was softer "He knows. I told him everything. We weren't around people though so I didn't wear it." She felt tired and dizzy "Can I have some chocolate?"

He gave her the bar Remus had left her. "Why would you tell him? Do you expect it to last long?" he frowned.

"I don't know. But if it did what would I say a year from now? Besides I have known him a while. Can we just forget this for now, Sev? Please?"

He nodded, not really wanting to know much more. The thought of her with someone like that annoyed him than teaching Longbottom.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for the reviews! Did I spell Longbottom right? If not someone please tell me =) REVIEW!

I think there will be Rose in the next chapter. I Haven't decided for sure but she will be here soon!


	6. Malfoy

Previously….

He gave her the bar Remus had left her. "Why would you tell him? Do you expect it to last long?" he frowned.

"I don't know. But if it did what would I say a year from now? Besides I have known him a while. Can we just forget this for now, Sev? Please?"

He nodded, not really wanting to know much more. The thought of her with someone like that annoyed him more than teaching Longbottom.

* * *

The stress was becoming more intense and Jessie was becoming more and more worried by the situation she had gotten herself into. A week and gone by since the attack and she hadn't gone to see Sirius once. Severus had been talking with her a lot and she was unsure what his reasons were. The other day Erik had come to see the two to give them the news of Claire's pregnancy. He was unsure how to tell his sister but Severus had said "You don't give her enough credit." Erik realized how unusual it was for him to say that about anyone, but he was happy to hear it. He felt there would be a better chance for them if he continued to say how he felt about Jessie, as long as she was still willing to try. She had seemed to have given up and it was heart breaking for the few people that knew the story to see.

It was now Tuesday and Jessie made the decision to go down to the dungeons for a bit. Not long enough for her to take her charms off. She knocked and heard a few footsteps coming to the door.

There was no time to wonder who else was in the classroom before the door opened and Severus was there giving her an odd look. "Professor Scott, now is a bad time t-"

"Nonsense, Severus." The all to familiar, chilling voice came. Jessie felt a slight fear build up inside her. "Its my duty as a parent to meet all of Draco's teachers at one point, isn't it."

Severus, reluctantly, pushed the door completely open and moved so Jessie could some in. When she did she smiled politely at Lucius Malfoy. Severus couldn't believe she could do it.

"Hello I'm professor Scott. I help teach defense against the dark arts."

Lucius seemed to see the similarities between Jamie and Jessica. He looked at her for a moment before forgetting his shock. "I am Lucius Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."

Severus jumped in before she could say another word. "What is it you are here for?"

"Well, Dumbledore has called a staff meeting and I was told to inform you. It is due to start at any moment now." she thought of a lie quick.

"Well then," Lucius said "I should let you two go. Very nice to meet you, Professor."

"Jamie."

Lucius grinned and Severus felt sick to his stomach.

"I hope you see you, both, again soon." He said before turning to the fire place and leaving.

A heavy sigh of relief came from Jessie. "I really hate him." She frowned, feeling a bit disturbed. After a moment she aid "I forgot why I came here… did I need something?"

He shook his head, the look he had was the same as when he opened the door, odd and unreadable.

She smiled "I must have just missed you."

"Are you ok?" He finally asked,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your killer just talked to you like nothing ever happened."

"Nothing ever did happen. It wasn't me he tortured… I only felt it that once." She referred to the time he dragged her to the hospital wing threw the floo.

He took a sharp breath at the thought of her being tortured. "The muggle looked just like you… He will never forget the look in her eyes… _your_ eyes."

"I'm fine Severus. Really. I was wondering if the Hogsmade trip will still be tomorrow with everything going on with Sirius Black."

He noticed she didn't have any problem with the name, as she did be before. This was a topic he had been wanting to discuss with her for a while.

"It will still be tomorrow. Minerva will be going. Since you mention Black… why did you flinch at his name?"

"I didn't." She proved herself right "Sirius Black… no flinch."

"The first day of term you did."

"Oh that? That wasn't a flinch. More like an itch." She still smiled at him.

"Can we talk about something? And will you please take off that charm?"

She sighed and did as she was told. "What do you want to talk about, Sev?"

"What happened to make you react that way to his name." He walked to his desk and she followed.

"Severus, I don't react to his name." She could tell he knew something. He would never give it up.

"You did. Why?" his voice was soft.

"Like I said before, we were friends. I just never expected something like that to happen to him. But now I am over it." She kept her smile as she realized how unusually soft spoken he was being. "But since you are being so… nice to me… um I would like to ask you for another pain relieving potion if you have one you can give me."

He looked at how she held her arm. "What did you really do?"

She sighed and spoke "I might have messed up a little. But its not really… too bad."

"Just show me so I can help."

She smiled for a moment, loving how nice he was being. Then she began to roll up her left sleeve.

It worried him for a moment when he saw a black mark on her left forearm but relaxed when he saw her tattoo. "Wanted to match in a safe way, hmm?" He smirked.

"Very funny, but no. I wanted another one."

"Another?"

"Eh…. never mind. But I think its infected."

He inspected it more closely and saw the redness of her skin. "It's not too bad. Another?"

"Yes, Severus. Another. Can you please give me something for it?"

He did and allowed her to leave. He did not wish to push her away any more. From now on he would only try to show how he felt. _I can't loose her._

_

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! * note to self, some fake blood stings* I dressed up for my little cousin! I'm dead Alice from Alice in Wonderland. =) REVIEW! Sorry again for the mistakes_


	7. Missing Rose

WARNING! This chapter contains shocking information!

Previously….

"Yes, Severus. Another. Can you please give me something for it?"

He did and allowed her to leave. He did not wish to push her away any more. From now on he would only try to show how he felt. I can't loose her.

* * *

Jessie let out a sigh or relief as the last class of the day left.

"Tired?" Remus asked her.

"No. Just bored. And I have to fill out the papers Dumbledore gave me."

"What papers?" He asked, a little surprised.

She opened a drawer and took out a packet of papers. "I'm not sure what they are for. Didn't you get these?"

He walked over to her and took the packet out of her hands. Then read "Blood status, Marital status. Education. I haven't had to fill one of these out, myself."

Jessie chuckled "Pure blood, Widowed-"

"Jessica…"

"She laughed "He's dead to me. I hate that man!"

Remus smiled "Divorced."

"Damn. Ok. I wonder what this is for."

"you should have asked. Yes I know. My fault… I wonder if Severus had to do this."

"Ask."

"He has been very nice to me lately." She smiled.

"That's good. Are you still seeing that mystery man?"

She nodded, "Yes I am. Did you know Lucius Malfoy was here yesterday?"

"No I did not. Did you see him?"

"Yes. He was talking with Severus. He didn't seem to notice me a lot."

"He was probably here about what happened to Draco."

"Poor Hagrid. He is a sweet man. Since he found me as… well me outside his hut he has been nothing but kind. I am so happy you explained everything to him while I was sleeping."

"Well I had no choice."

Jessie looked at the time "Have you taken your potion today?"

He frowned "No. Tonight will be a tough one."

"I'm sorry Remus. Maybe I should take a potion so I can follow you around every month."

"Like James."

She nodded "Like James. You know I wonder if there would be side affects because of my… 'gift'" she frowned. Some gift.

"That's a good question. You should look that up in your spare time."

"Merlin knows I have so much of it with someone that can do there job. Now I really don't have one." She said as she heard a tap on their window. Remus let the grey owl in and allowed it to fly to Jessie. She took it and saw it was from Richard.

* * *

Rosie hurried threw the village trying to find a crowd to fit in with. She saw a few students that looked her age but they seemed a little rude. Finally she decided to head to the castle alone. With any luck nobody would notice anything. She was grateful to fine students were there to make it easier to blend in. Now the only think she had to worry about was being seen by Jessie. She had cut her hair to her shoulders, died her black hair to red, and put hazel contacts in, in hope to stay hidden easier. But would it be enough?

* * *

"We don't need a staff meeting for this." Jessie told Albus after some members of the staff came into the room and looked at Richard in a strange way.

Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, and Poppy were followed by Remus.

"Richard Marshall." Minerva stated, looking at her former student.

Severus noticed that Richard seemed distressed. As did Jessie. "What happened?" He asked them.

The old man looked at Richard and Jessie. "Please sit down. Once you two are calm."

Remus stood next to Jessie and asked softly "Is it Rose."

She couldn't speak, but she nodded. Remus looked at the other Hogwarts staff.

"My daughter is out there missing, and you expect me to calm down?" Richard said. "Not just my daughter but practically hers too!" he gestured to Jessie.

"What is this all about?" Severus asked annoyed. "Who is missing?"

"Layla Rose Potter." Jessie said looking up at the ceiling. Then she took a deep breath and said "Too many secrets, Headmaster."

"I agree." Albus told her "Will you please sit?"

They did.

"Layla 'as been missing fer 12 years." Hagrid said.

Jessie walked to the window to stand alone. "That's what your supposed to think. I took her to Richard. He is her dad and I was only right for her to be with him. Two days before the Dark Lord was 'killed' I got a letter from Albus. He had another plan." She didn't go on, but saw Severus staring at her. There was a look in his eyes that she had only seen a few times. It was a good look. It said he understood being dragged into something he had nothing to do with.

"I knew Layla had a parent in the states and thought she would be safer there. So I sent her." Albus said "I didn't want any of Voldemort's followers to go looking and kept it between the four of us."

Jessie was surprised to see that people still hated his name so much.

"She found out they had lied to her and ran away. Jessie you should have been careful,"

Jessie glared at her boss "Me, I only did what you told me to do! We wanted to tell her, You kept us from doing that!." She said angrily. "Then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Albus, Why didn't you tell us?" Minerva asked.

"We coulda 'elped."

Jessie found this all to overwhelming and stormed out of the room. It wasn't her fault! She wanted everything out in the open with them.

The door slowly opened and Severus emerged from it.

She glared at him and said "I'm not apologizing."

He frowned "I'm not asking you too. You were put in this."

She gave him a tired look "I can't believe this happened."

"It's not your fault, Jess. You didn't do this. She was upset and felt betrayed." He tried to calm her down.

"She was betrayed."

"You just did what you were told."

"But I knew it was wrong. Now she somewhere out there alone."

He sighed and told her the only thing he could "We will find her. Dumbledore will get Aurors he trusts to help with the search. There is nothing you can do now. Just stay clam and hope for the best." He said, putting a reassuring arm around her.

She found it odd but didn't want to question it. This was the nicest he had ever been to her, which was making it hard to be with Sirius.

I really hope this lasts. She thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!

Love Layla and Tara


	8. Getting Inside

Previously….

She found it odd but didn't want to question it. This was the nicest he had ever been to her, which was making it hard to be with Sirius.

_I really hope this lasts. _She thought.

* * *

"Severus I'm ok. Really!" She said sitting on her floor with Roxy.

"I know." He said looking down at her from the chair he sat in "But I wanted to talk about continuing your lessons." He told her quickly.

She sighed "I don't think that's a good idea Sev."

"Why not? You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why not? It will be good for you."

"Because I just have a lot on my mind. I'm still not sleeping. I'm on potions just to give me a sleep cycle."

He looked at her for a moment before asking "What's bothering you?"

"Nightmares. I just… I don't know. I don't feel good here anymore."

"What do you mean. Like Unsafe?"

She shrugged and looked at Roxy, who was now sleeping with her head on Jessie's lap "Yeah, unsafe. I don't even know why. There is nothing to put me in danger, is there?"

"Black." He sneered.

She shook her head "I'm not worried about that. I could take him. I honestly don't know why I feel like this. Its just… A feeling I have."

He looked at the fireplace, knowing not to take her feelings lightly. Before he could say anything further, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jessie was going to push her dog off of her, but Severus stood up first.

As he opened the door, Minerva pushed threw.

"Oh, Severus. Jessica. Something has happened."

Jessie gingerly pushed Roxy off of her and hurried to the two. "What's wrong?"

"Sirius Black has gotten into the castle. He practically shredded the Fat Lady's canvas, got into Gryffindor Tower, and tried to kill Ronald Weasley."

"Is he ok?" Jessie asked. Wondering what really happened.

"He's fine. But his rat, however, is nowhere to be found. Dumbledore wants us to search the castles. The students from all four houses are sleeping in the Great Hall and the castle is on lockdown. Black may be here still."

Jessie and Severus looked at each other. "We will search the dungeons." he told Minerva.

She nodded "Be Careful." and with that, she left them.

"Is that your unsafe feeling?"

She shook her head. "Like I said, He doesn't worry me. Besides, your with me." She looked down to see her pajamas. "I should change I guess."

* * *

"I knew we couldn't trust Lupin!" Severus told Jessie as they searched the dungeons.

She frowned "He wouldn't do this. You don't even know him!"

He looked at her, realizing he had insulted her friend. "I guess."

They looked around some more. As Jessie looked lazily in the dark corners of the cold room and laid her eyes on the blade of a knife that had been used in one of the potions classes. She heard something near Severus and looked closely to see a familiar, ragged, figure. "Sev."

He turned to look at her "What? Did you find something?"

"This knife has blood on it. Is it yours? I can't tell if its dragon's blood."

As Severus walked over to her, She saw Sirius quietly walk out the door. She handed the knife to the potions master.

"It's dragon's blood. You know how to tell the difference."

She shrugged "It's been a while. Sorry."

He looked in her eyes, causing her to look at the book shelves on the other side of the room, knowing what he was doing.

"What do you think?" Jessie asked "Are we finished looking?"

"I suppose we wont find anything. I will report to Dumbledore, you may go back to your rooms if you like."

She smiled "Thank you."

Jessie walked to her bedroom and was startled to see Sirius sleeping in her bed. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him. "I know your awake. I'm only going to say, stay on your side."

He rolled over to look at her "Alright, Jess."

"So what happened?"

Sirius frowned "That stupid rat got away!"

She sighed "You need to be careful! You shredded the Fat Lady."

"I didn't mean to. I had the password to get in but she wouldn't budge!" he complained

"Because you're a murderer."

He sighed "I'm sorry. Is she alright?"

"She's taking some time off, but she will be fine."

"And I'm not a murderer."

I know." She laid back. "I didn't mean it like that. Today has been a long day."

"Just sleep, love." He told her.

* * *

Rose loosened her green tie as she followed a group of students to a portrait. The girl in the front said "Serpent." and the frame swung open. She followed her new classmates into the secret room and saw dozens of students hanging around, and a few of the older ones studying.

She sighed "Time to make some new friends."

As soon as she started talking to a few people, there was an announcement "All students please report to the Great Hall."

* * *

I hate this chapter. But oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Runaways and Loyalty

A/N; I believe I put something about the Apples in a previous story…. And if I didn't I meant to. I am missing my Prisoner of Azkaban book and my movie is at my brothers so the beginning may not be.. Well right.

Previously….

She sighed "Time to make some new friends."

As soon as she started talking to a few people, there was an announcement "All students please report to the Great Hall."

* * *

Rosie followed all the students down several halls and stairwells trying to catch up. She didn't talk to anyone, but a blond boy with his arm in a sling was trying to make conversation.

"Professor Snape wouldn't let anything happen to us." He said to her.

She didn't reply, not wanting to talk to many people and draw attention to herself. She had a lot to loose and could only make few friends. Were there are friends, there are enemies.

Rose laid quietly, listening to the Professor's talk. "I don't believe a single Professor would help Sirius Black into the castle, Severus."

"I happen to think Professor Scott may have something to do with this."

Rose listened closely now. She noticed the man speaking seemed a little angry.

"They did have a relationship, yes. But I trust her to do what is right. Don't you?"

"Yes but she can let her emotions get the better of her. Even tonight, as we searched, she seemed to be hiding something. And with the news she received today… Besides I don't even know what type of 'relationship' they had."

"Severus, no need to worry. There relationship was… a small romance. Hardly anything at all."

"I'm only wondering because that would give her reason to let him-"

"Severus, enough. I can not even believe you, of all people, would think so badly of her. She is a good person. You know this. Now you should go. I have decided to give her the day off tomorrow. If you could inform her, please."

Rose looked up and saw the man dressed in all black leave in a hurry. The older man, Albus Dumbledore, continue to walk around the room. She fell asleep.

* * *

Jessie heard the water running in her bathroom and opened her eyes. After hours of trying to fall asleep, she is now waking up to a prisoner taking a shower at 6am. _How nice_.

After the water stopped, she threw a pillow at the door and Sirius said peering his head out the door "I have always wondered what made you smell like apples. And now I know its your shampoo. And you still use it."

"I smell like apples?"

"Yes. You always do." he closed the door.

Jessie rolled out of bed and walked to the other side of the bed, stepping over Roxy, to sit next to the bathroom door. She smiled when she heard Sirius singing loudly.

"_No one heard a single word she said _

_They should have seen it in your eyes What was going around your head_

_Ooh, she's a little runaway _

_Daddy's girl learned fast All those things he couldn't say _

_Ooh, she's a little runaway Daddy's girl learned fast_

_Now she works the night away_"

She laughed and put her messy hair up. He walked out, his hair dried, and said

"How's my little runaway this morning?"

"Tired, worried, needing to get ready for work. You were just singing about your little runaway."

"Why?" He laid next to her ignoring the comment about his singing.

"Your God Daughter is now a runaway." she told him, he sat up quickly.

"Layla? Why. What happened?"

"You know how I told you Dumbledore didn't want her to know who she was?"

He nodded.

"We think she found out."

"Jess, we need to find her." He said quickly.

"I think she is coming to us. Richard Marshall, her dad-"

"James is her dad." He argued.

"No. James isn't. Lily was upset with James when she got pregnant. I guess the weren't together for a short while."

Sirius frowned "Yes I remember. But she wouldn't-"

"She did. Anyway, Richard came and told me, not Dumbledore, that Layla had been looking into Hogwarts for the past couple of weeks. If she read enough, she would have gotten an idea of where it is. I think she is on her way here. Maybe. By port key"

He laid back down and it stayed silent.

"I'm going to go check on Remus."

He nodded "An owl came for you. Its under your bloody dog that was very vicious last night when I came in. Finally I got her to calm down."

"Cheating with my dog are you?"

"Very funny. How is Remus?"

"The same old Remus. Just getting older."

"Aren't we all."

She frowned "My mother is in perfect health."

"That old broad is still living!" He asked in shock.

She nodded and jumped off the bed, walking to the sleeping dog on the floor laying next to her letter. She read it and smiled slightly.

_Dear Jessie,_

_I Hope you are doing better that last night. Sirius Black was not found last night and I will not bother you about it anymore. You have been a good friend over the years and I have decided that, no matter what you might have thought about him before, you are my friend and I hope that doesn't change. Dumbledore has asked me to tell you, today your services are not needed in the classroom. Enjoy your day off, and if you need me, I'm here_

_Your friend,_

_Severus_

"I don't have to work today."

"That's nice of Dumbledore. Lets do something when you get back. You can give me a glamour charm."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Who cares. Nobody will know but us."

She sighed, "I will think about it on my way back."

"You do it all the time!"

"Yes, but my face isn't posted all over the wizarding world."

He growled "I don't even see what the big deal is!"

"Once again, you are a murder out to kill everybody."

He smirked "My first victim? Snape. For trying to steal you away."

She stared at him for a moment "What?"

He sat up and frowned "I was in that room with you two last night. I saw the way you two look at each other. I know you love him. I always have. You have told me this before. The only difference between now and then, is that now he is looking at you the same way. Soon he will be treating you different, sending you things, taking you places, spending time with you. It's going to happen. And when it does, you will be happy, I will be alone again, and Snape will win for once in his life." He stood up and walked over to her and took her hand "But this is ok for me. He will hurt you, Jessie. You will be hurt and alone, just like me. I won't like seeing you this way, but I will help you get through it."

She stared sadly at him. "And if he doesn't leave me?"

"Well, you know you're in love when you can let someone go. Just like you have been doing this whole time."

She frowned "I would trust him to do what is right."

"You can't trust a man whose loyalty comes with a price." He argued.

"If that's true then why do I love him so much? There is no love without trust."

He looked into her blue eyes and brushed her cheek with his thumb "That is why you will get hurt. _I _know you will. _I _don't trust him at all"

She looked down "I need to check on Remus."

He moved out of her way.

_

* * *

_

Severus is already treating her different huh? I know it's not like him but it that ok? Or do I need to make him mean again? Well… he will be pretty mad later, believe me!

_I had to have Sirius sing. The song is 'Runaway' by Bon Jovi. Gotta love him! =) REVIEW! Tell me if I should continue. You know I have to ask! _

_Love,_

_Layla and Tara_


	10. Erik's Discovery

Previously….

"You can't trust a man whose loyalty comes with a price.' He argued.

"If that's true then why do I love him so much? There is no love without trust."

He looked into her blue eyes and brushed her cheek with his thumb "That is why you will get hurt. _I _know you will. _I _don't trust him at all"

She looked down "I need to check on Remus."

He moved out of her way.

* * *

At six thirty, Jessie put on her charms and walked out of her room, then heard a door close down the hall. She stopped and turned to see Severus walking to her.

She smiled "Good morning, Sev."

"Morning, did you get my owl?"

She nodded, still smiling.

He saw threw everything "What's wrong?"

"Can't I just smile at you?"

"Yes. But your covering up something, and I don't like when you don't tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired and couldn't sleep."

They started walking down the hall "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"No. But the rest is just… personal I guess you could say."

He nodded "How is your wrist?"

She rolled up her sleeve to show him that the tattoo was doing well "I don't feel it anymore."

He smirked "I can't believe you really got 'another one'."

She smiled "Yes another one. The other isn't anywhere bad before you ask!"

He frowned when she turned to the stairwell. "Where are you going?"

She sighed "I need to see if Remus is ok before I do anything."

"Just come to breakfast first. The house elves made fresh custard muffins for the staff. They are trying a new filling."

She smiled again "If that is what you would like." and she turned back to him.

He noticed something on the back of her neck and stopped her by pushing her soft, curly hair over her shoulder.

Her mark was there. But it looked different. It was much lighter than her skin now.

"That happens when I haven't seen anything in a while."

He nodded.

"Does it freak you out?"

"No. Not after my- well you know."

She chuckled "Let's get some muffins! I'm starving!"

He moved his had from neck, to her back for a moment until they entered the Great Hall, where the students were gathered, talking amongst themselves. As the two walked to their seats, they didn't notice the girl at the Slytherin table.

* * *

Rose watched the two professors walk to the staff table unaware of the person sitting next to her.

"You're new here, right?"

Rose looked at the boy from last night. His white blond hair and arm in a sling.

She nodded "Yes."

The boy smirked "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Rose Fuller." She said without thinking about it. She was just happy she didn't say Layla Potter.

"American?" He asked noticing her accent.

She nodded.

"This is my friend Crabbe." He nodded to the boy stuffing his face.

"I noticed you looking at Professors Snape and Scott."

She shrugged "I guess I was."

"Professor Snape is our Head of House. He favors Slytherins all the time, but he will put you in your place if you mess around in his class. And I don't know much about Professor Scott to be honest. She is fair, sometimes, only sometimes though, she will favor a Slytherin over another house. My father said she seems like a good pure blood woman, like my mum. They are the only two that don't really have a soft spot for that idiot _Potter._"

She noticed how he said the name. "Don't like him much do you?"

Draco frowned "He thinks he's the best thing that has happened to this bloody school."

Rose frowned as well "Really?"

"He's trouble."

Rose wasn't one to judge people based on what someone had told her. She needed to know for herself. He was her brother after all. But she went along with it.

* * *

Jessie glared at Severus as they walked. "I believe those muffins tasted the same!"

he sighed "Well, you needed to eat."

"I can honestly say I don't think anybody has ever said that to me."

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you only eat at dinner."

"Stress gets to some people!" She frowned.

They heard footsteps from behind and they spun around to see a very livid looking Erik, storming down the hall.

He took out his wand to point it at his sister and ignored Severus completely.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessie asked, a little scared about her brother's wand at her neck.

"Jessica Marie Davidson, never in my life have I been so angry with you! How could you do such a thing!"

Severus looked at her.

"Wh- what have I done?" she asked.

"What did she do?" Severus asked, extremely interested, but no worried about the fact Erik had his wand out. He would never hurt his sister.

"I was just in your room and I found something very interesting."

Her heart stopped and all the color in her face had left.

"What did you do?" Severus asked, almost fearful.

"Erik, can we talk about this somewhere else? _Please?"_

Erik looked at Severus before saying "Jessica found out some information and didn't inform me of it. Then left the evidence in her room."

* * *

I MADE A FORMSPRING FOR JESSIE! I was so bored! And yeah anyway here is the link: /follow/stream I WILL ALSO PUT IT ON MY PROFILE! Because I don't think this one will work. Check it out! Its pretty cool i think. Ask her anything ;)

Please review!

Love Layla and Tara


	11. Findings and Deals

Previously….

"What did you do?" Severus asked, almost fearful.

"Erik, can we talk about this somewhere else? _Please?"_

Erik looked at Severus before saying "Jessica found out some information and didn't inform me of it. Then left the evidence in her room."

* * *

"Severus it's really nothing! He overreacted!" Jessie struggled for the words.

Erik stepped back and put his wand away when he noticed students coming out of the Great Hall. "It's not nothing!" He growled.

" I just…" She thought hard for a moment, then said "I found out

the gender of his baby. I left the paper out on me desk, not knowing he was coming here today." hoping he wouldn't let Severus know about the killer in her bedroom.

Erik glared at his sister for a long moment, understanding, but furious. He would give her a chance to explain. _She better explain! _

"Yeah that's it." He growled.

Severus looked at the two, and in a second he knew there was more. Something like that wouldn't cause Erik to react like this.

_They will tell you soon enough_ said a voice in his head. He hoped it was right because he left them there, just like that. He had a class to sub for.

Erik yanked Jessie's arm and dragged her to her room.

"You helped Sirius Black into-"

"No! He got in! He's innocent! I swear!"

"Of course he would tell you that!"

She pulled her arm away and said "I saw it, Erik! His memory! He didn't do it! What did you do to him?" She hurried to her room. Threw the door, she could hear Roxy barking.

"He's just tied up on the floor!" Erik tried to calm her, but he wasn't calm himself. He watched his sister push the door open and take her wand out! But the time he was in the room. She was helping Sirius up. He closed the door and waited. "What is going on?"

Jessie frowned "He's innocent, I didn't help him in the castle, he stayed here last night, and that's all you need to know."

"_How _is he innocent?" Erik spat, glaring at Sirius, who was in slight shock.

"Peter framed him! The rat boy? Remember him? Sirius made a stupid mistake of trying to kill it last night!"

"By going into the common room? Severus wrote me last night about it and I decided to see what was wrong."

"That Weasley boy has him!" Sirius said, gaining his voice back.

"Harry's friend." Jessie said, noticing her brother's confusion.

Erik sighed "Is this who you were with when you were attacked?"

Sirius frowned "I wouldn't have left her like that if I had a choice!"

Erik ignored him, still frustrated by the situation. "I can't tell you what to do with your life. But if you get caught, I don't know how much help I will be."

"We won't!" Sirius told him angrily.

"Dumbledore knows everything!"

"If that is true he will know I am innocent."

Erik had nothing left to say, so he turned to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To make up a lie as to why I almost attacked you. I'm sure he didn't believe the one that you told him. And make sure you put out that fire." He nodded to the fire place.

Jessie did as she was told as Erik left.

"Who saw you two?" Sirius asked.

"Severus."

He frowned "What were you doing with him?"

She glared at him "He _is _me friend! Now I _really _need to check on Remus."

Still frowning, he watched her leave.

* * *

Jessie knocked on Remus' door "Hey, can I come in?" After a moment. She opened the door to see a raged Remus sleeping on the couch. She closed the door, leaving him in peace.

_All that work to get here._ She smiled to herself.

* * *

Erik waited outside Lupin's class room until the class was done. Severus stared at him.

"Hello" Erik grinned.

He raised a brow "What was all that about earlier? Really."

"You know Jess. Always getting into trouble!"

"What was in her room?"

"Well…" He paused for a moment Before his grin returned "She is looking for Sirius Black."

Severus frowned "That's not something to be happy about." He snapped.

Erik stopped grinning. "You are completely right! I think you should talk her out of it! You should talk to her tomorrow at six. Take her to dinner!"

"No."

"Why not?" Erik frowned.

"She probably has plans with someone else and you know it won't do any good. She can be so stubborn."

"I still think you two should talk. Merlin knows she needs help," He whispered.

Severus thought for a long moment, then sighed "I told her I wouldn't bother her anymore about it."

"Find a way to get her to bring it up. Your good at that!"

They looked at each other for a while "I will see what I can do. _If _you do me a favor."

"What can I do for you? Make dinner reservations for the two of you?"

"We are not having dinner together outside of Hogwarts!"

"Then what can I do for you?"

"Make sure she doesn't find him if this doesn't work. The last thing we need is for her to runaway with a murderer."

Erik stood very still for a moment. "You don't think she would, do you?"

"Lets be honest with ourselves." He said angrily "She had feelings for him then. She probably still does."

"However her feelings for you are even stringer." He smirked.

He ignored him "Will you do it or not?"

Erik sighed "I- yes."

Severus nodded "I will have a conversation with her before next week."

* * *

This came fast! Happy Thanksgiving for those of you who are doing something! REVIEW! Sorry for mistakes


	12. The Light in Darkness

**So in this chapter, everything _starts_ to come out of Jessie. Enjoy!**

_Previously…._

"_However her feelings for you are even stringer." He smirked._

_He ignored him "Will you do it or not?"_

_Erik sighed "I- yes."_

_Severus nodded "I will have a conversation with her before next week."_

"_Sirius, It's snowing." Jessie told him, as he got ready to leave and stood by the door, while she sat in her chair. "I don't want you in the snow! Stay."_

_He sighed "You know I have to go. I can't stay here for long."_

"_At least tonight! It's snowing hard_!" She tried to reason with him.

He grinned "Are you wanting me to sleep in your bed again?"

She rolled her eyes "I just don't want you to freeze."

"I won't. And if I do I will sneak back in here."

"It's dangerous."

"But I am still welcome, right?"

"Of course." She smiled. "But be careful." She stood up and walked over to him.

He kissed her quickly before saying "I will be home later, dear."

"I'm serious! Be careful!"

He chuckled "My name is Sirius. Don't worry."

She sighed and watched him go. Tomorrow was Harry's game and she knew he wouldn't miss that.

Jessie turned around and saw Roxy staring at her. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

The dog sat up and went to the door. As they walked out, Jessie looked to see Sirius had long gone, and walked through the castle. This was her time to think about everything that could go wrong because of what she was doing. Sirius could get caught, she could go to prison, Severus could hate her, she might never find Rose, Rose could get hurt, and the war will come. If she told Severus, would he turn her in?

She sat down on the floor, against a wall with Roxy next to her. She took out her want and said "_Lumos"_ when she heard footsteps. Then looked at Severus.

"How do you find me?" she asked.

He just looked at the two "I have a job that takes place here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said honestly "I can leave."

"No no. Your fine where you are. But, why are you there, if I can ask."

"I think here." She smiled. "You can sit, you know."

He raised a brow "On the floor, no thanks. What are you thinking about?"

"My best friend!" She kept her smile.

"How is Lupin?"

"Oh, he was asleep. But I was thinking about _you _silly potions master!"

Roxy laid her head on Jessie's lap and looked at Severus with big eyes.

"She loves you, Sev."

"I'm sure she is merely confused."

"Nope. She only looks at me like that when I have food. Got kibble?"

He ignored her "Why were you thinking about me?" He wondered.

"Because. I plead the fifth!"

"We aren't in America. Just tell me." He smirked.

"I just was thinking about you yelling at me for doing something stupid."

He frowned. "What did you do besides look for Black?"

"Find him."

He glared at her.

"I'm only pulling your leg!" She forced a small laugh. "Severus, would you turn me in if I had found him and kept it a secret?"

He still glared at her "No. But him, yes."

"What if he is innocent?"

"He's not."

She frowned too "I was. Still am! What about that?"

He sighed "I don't know. But Jessie, I don't want you hurt by anyone. I don't care who did it, or whose fault it is. When your hurt, it makes me upset. He would hurt you."

_Where have I heard that last part before?_ But she smiled at what he said. But why did he say it? _Does he know something?_

"I know You liked him a lot." He answered her unspoken question.

"Oh." She looked down. "But that was then. It was just… a small crush… a crushlette. Besides, If it was more, I would of made myself move on. If it hasn't happened yet, it won't happen."

He looked down as well "You never know. Sometimes if you wait long enough-"

"13 years is long enough." She cut him off.

"But don't forget, you were gone for nearly 12 of those years." he snapped. "And maybe you should have just told him about this crush sooner! Maybe he is just wondering what to do because, as you have pointed out, 13 years is a long time. Someone can change there mind!"

She knew this had completely turned around on them. She gently pushed Roxy off and stood up "Severus, I don't change my mind often. My feelings, for everybody, are the same as when I left. Except the ones for my mother. Those are bad. Anyways, I still feel the same. And How could I have told Sirius? He's on the run isn't he?"

He stared at her for a while "I meant…" He was at a loss of words. He let his emotions speak for the first time in a very long time. "I meant that, if he was here, he wouldn't know how you felt. Men are strange."

She smiled again. "Yes, they are."

"But so are women!" He said quickly.

"Not as strange. Women only want the men to say what they think. It would make things easy! Men are the gutsy ones! And Sirius Black always did that!"

He frowned "So that's how he did it?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, that's how he did it. You should try it sometime." She chuckled. "Just once, Sev. Ok?"

"I will do nothing of the sort!"

She sighed "Alright. But just once it would be nice to know what you think of me! Am I annoying, strange, funny looking, smart, you know? The truth!"

Silence spread threw the corridor as they continued to stare at each other. He opened his mouth to speak and said "You can annoy me to no end sometimes, You have your strange days, you look just fine, and you are very smart."

She knew she wouldn't get anything more from him. But she had to try. "What about… My hair?"

"Its curly." He said blankly.

She grinned "I know."

He looked down and shrugged like he was in school. "Its soft I guess. Smells like apples too."

"You can look me in the eye when you say it, Sev."

He looked at her and said "You have nice eyes I suppose."

She shook her head "Dark eyes are better."

"Goodnight, Jess." He began to turn away.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. I have to work." He took a few steps away.

She nodded "Goodnight, Sev." and led Roxy back down the hall. "Love you" She said just loud enough to hear, causing him to watch her walk away until she turned the corned. And was out of sight.

He sighed and wished she was still there as he walked to the other side of the dark hall. The light coming from her wand was now gone and all that was left for him without her was darkness. To him it seemed like that was all there was without Jessie. Darkness.

He now had much to think about.


	13. I Just Gotta Let It Go

Previously….

He sighed and wished she was still there as he walked to the other side of the dark hall. The light coming from her wand was now gone and all that was left for him without her was darkness. To him it seemed like that was all there was without Jessie. Darkness.

He now had much to think about.

(A/N: I forgot to say that this part was inspired by the song Meteor Shower by Owl City. Its pretty good in my opinion. Just short and few lyrics.)

* * *

"Remus." Jessie poked her sleeping friend a few time, until he jumped from fright.

"Jessie, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

She slowly nodded. "I'm really sorry I woke you. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have."

He sat up, worried. She never did this. He was the one that would wake her up in the middle of the night when he was troubled. "Sit, Jess."

She went to the other side of the room and sat on his bed. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking! I know this is the first night you have had no full moon. It just didn't accure to me."

"it's just fine. I have come to you when I know you don't sleep well as it is. So what wrong?"

She sighed "I said I love you to someone tonight. Then he watched me walk away."

He looked at her for a moment "Severus?"

She nodded.

"Hes like that, Jess. You know it, too. I'm sure he is thinking of you now."

"Even if he is, now is an awful time to say something. I feel so… ugly for it." She frowned.

He thought about her choice of words "You are a beautiful person, inside and out. I know you think differently sometimes. Its this because of your mistery man?"

"Why do people keep saying that. He is just a… " _Oh my goodness._

"Oh no." Remus sinced her realization. "Jessie your no-"

"I'm just what my mother said I was." She felt tears form, but refused to let them fall.

"Your mother is a bitch who gets off on telling you you're an ugly, worthless, slut so she can feel better about herself because shes only half the person you are."

She looked at him for a long moment. He never talked like that unless he was angry with someone and she was happy it wasn't her he was angry with. She was thankful he said that.

"I'm sorry, but that is just how it is. Don't get me wrong, we all have our imperfections. But she cannot stand hers. Yours are all she will point out. If they aren't enough for her, she will make some up. Maybe even say her flaws are yours. You are no slut. You are torn between who you have loved for so long and this other who will obviously be willing to love you. Jess, you cannot wait for one person the rest of your life. For a while, yes, you had moved on. But when you did, you were lost and not thinking correctly. You jumped in too deep and it didn't end well for either of you. At this moment you are thinking of so much. Rose is gone. Sirius escaping, These effect us both. I care for Rose and Sirius, just as you do. But _I _am not the one that has to worry about all of this."

She listened to these word and thought them through. She hoped what he said about her mother was true, but the rest, she was positive was right.

"You need some sleep. Just let it go for tonight and in the morning, I will come to your rooms at 6:30." He told her

She nodded "Thank you. And you forgot one problem."

"What?"

"I think Roxy is fooling around with Fang. She ran down to Hagrid's Hut rather quickly. My dog cant have kids before me."

He chuckled "Shes a big girl."

She sighed and got off the bed. "I know. But I think she is after Severus too." This made him laugh.

"Goodnight Jessie."

"Goodnight."

"And remember what I told you, you just gotta let it go."

"Yes. And I need some sleep."

* * *

Severus finished his rounds feeling distracted by what Jessica had said to him. _Did she even really say it? Or is it my wishful thinking._

_Why wish for it? _a small voice asked _Do I feel the same way?_

_Yes! Slow news day, or what? _replied a sarcastic voice. _You act as if it's a shock._

_So lets say she said it and means it. What do I do? What can I do?_

_I can say I have feelings for her as well. Or I can avoid her. _

_Lets be honest, how long could I do that? A week?_

_What about when the war starts again. _

If _the war starts, I will keep her safe. I can block my mind just fine._

_What about if someone sees us?_

_I can cross that bridge when I come to it._

_Isn't she with someone?_

He frowned as he argued with himself.

_Maybe not anymore? _He thought hopefuly.

_If they are?_

_Then she must not love me._

He sighed and muttered out loud "Or is smart enough to stay away from the hurt I would bring." He needed to stop before he got to deep.

A sleepless night was headed his way.

* * *

Rose looked at the wall across the room as she laid on her side, trying to sleep, but nothin had worked so far. She was in a strange place, with new people, in a country she had only been in her first two years of life. She could never talk to Dumbledore, like she thought she could. Obviously he knew who she was and by now, they all knew she was really missing. If she had taken the time to think, she would have found the woman she had known her whole life and talked to her about it. _Its not too late for that. I can do that soon if wish. _She would just have to let it go.

* * *

It's short again. I know. This chapter goes with the song "Just Gotta Let It Go" by Eels. Yes more music, sorry. Thank you for your reviews! They keep me going! Don't forget the song up at the top. It's one of my favorites.


	14. The Future and Old Pictures

_I OWN MY CHARACTERS ONLY AND AM MAKING NO MONEY FROM THIS!_

_Previously…_

_Rose looked at the wall across the room as she laid on her side, trying to sleep, but nothin had worked so far. She was in a strange place, with new people, in a country she had only been in her first two years of life. She could never talk to Dumbledore, like she thought she could. Obviously he knew who she was and by now, they all knew she was really missing. If she had taken the time to think, she would have found the woman she had known her whole life and talked to her about it. Its not too late for that. I can do that soon if wish. _She would just have to let it go.

* * *

Remus walked down Jessie's corridor like he did when he came to see her. Nothing was unusual other than the fact that a dog was barking loudly. So loudly, It had woken Severus, causing him to come out of his room. He scowled when he saw his college, who obviously had the same destination.

He saw no need for two of them to be there so he turned to leave. Just as he did so, a loud scream filled the hall and he spun back around and he and Remus rushed to the door.

They pulled at the door knob until Severus took his wand out. "_Alohomora."_

Remus burst threw the door and the ran to the bedroom and saw Jessie shaking violently, still screaming. Roxy was standing on the bed, right next to her, whimpering.

"What do we do?" Remus asked him "Shes not asleep! Shes, hav-"

A thought popped into Severus' head. He cautiously walked to the side of her bed, trying not to look at the heartbreaking scene in front of him. Gentaly, he put his hands under her back and rolled her shaking form on her stomach and he looked at the back of her neck. The mark that was once white, was now as dark as night.

"Lupin, I'm going to see whats going on." he frowned, taking out his wand and pointing it at Jessie. Unsure if a spell to see memories would work for this, he tried too seem hopeful as he said "_Legilimens."_

Severus was suddenly thrown into Jessie's mind. He looked away when he saw a woman who looked a lot like the one who's mind he was in being torchered by The Dark Lord himself. His hands in fists at his sides and his jaw clenched when he saw himself in the background. The woman on the ground was obviously a muggle who had probably never hurt anyone. Fear began to grow inside him as he realized what he was seeing was not a memory, but the future.

He felt better when the scene changed, but not for long. Jessie was sitting at a table looking at Sirius Black, clearly upset about something. He on the other hand, seemed almost angry.

"You knew this would happen. Sirius." She told him.

"Of course I didn't! Neither did you!" He shouted angrily, causing her to jump.

"When we resigned up, you knew we could have to leave."

His breathing was heavy as he controlled his anger.

"Sirius I can take care of myself! Stop protecting me from things you can't control!"

"Fine! Just remember while your gone, your belong to me. Alright!"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Cheat on you?" She asked standing up.

He felt extremely realived when everything changed and he was now standing in a bedroom that wasn't one he had seen before. As he watched, he was unsure of what he was seeing.

He and Jessie were laying on the bed, under the blankets. He was sitting up, she laying close, facing him.

"You know I need you to tell me." He said to her.

He heard her take a deep breath and say "We are moving him next Saturday."

"We?"

"Yes. I am going as well."

He turned to look at her "It's too dangerous. You cannot go because I cannot be sure I can protect you."

He watched as she sat up "You can't tell me when I can and can't fight. This is a war that I'm fighting just like you."

"What if something were to happen to you?"

"The same to you, Sev. I don't ask you to stay home with me when you have a meeting, do I? When you go out, do you think I don't worry. It's a war! _I'm _fighting weather you like it or not."

He watched as he brought her closer and gentaly kissed her. "I'm only worried about you."

"And I'm worried about you too. But I can't tell you to just run away with me so we can leave everybody else to fight for us. I did that once, don't ask me to do it again."

He didn't want it to change, but it did. Everything stayed black for a while, before he was puched out of Jessie's head.

Jessie was kneeling on the ground with her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to catch her breath. The two hurried to get her on the bed, next to the frantic dog.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked quickly. "Do you need anything? Water?"

She nodded and he left.

Severus put a hand in her shoulder as her breathing became normal. "Je-"

"You need to act like you didn't see anything." she looked up at him.

He Stared into her blue eyes "How can you expect me to do that?"

"I do it all the time. I will tell Dumbledore about The Dark Lord and everything will be fine."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"What you saw, happens in that order. They all have to happed!" She looked at the wall. "Don't think about it yet."

Remus came in and handed her a glass of water. "What happened?" he asked them.

"He's coming back." She told him without hesitation. "I need to talk to Dumbledore."

Remus looked at them both. "This is terrible."

She nodded. "Yup. But don't worry yet. There is still time." she tried to reassure him.

After she finished her water, she stood up, only to find herself dizzy. The two men tried to steady her.

"Maybe you should see Poppy." Severus told her.

"No. We need to see someone."

Remus looked at them both "What did you see?"

"What we told you, Remus. But I don't know if there are side effects to what happened. I need to make sure before I do anything!"

"Like, what side effects?" Severus asked.

"Several possibilities. For both of us."

~One hour later~

Jessica and Severus were quiet as they sat in Dumbledore's office. They were there for almost 30 minutes but it seemed like forever. When they left, they still didn't say much.

"I'm going as well, you know." He said as they approached her room.

"Whatever you want Severus."

"I deserve to know what can happen to me."

"I didn't say don't come." As they walked in, she looked at him "Come rite along."

She went to the other room and he walked to the fireplace and looked for the floo powder, but couldn't find it.

"Where is the powder?" He asked her as she walked out, charms on, from the back room with Roxy following.

"Light the fire." She told him. Then looked at the dog "Stay here."

As he did so, he realized she was acting different.

When the fire was lit, a small bowl of powder appeared on the mantel. They stepped into the fire place, Severus with the powder, and Jessie said "Davidson Mansion"

As they passed threw the gate and stepped outside the fireplace, Jessie looked around the house she had grown up in. The huge, beautiful ballroom had two pillars on each side. In the back there was a hallway, and down that hallway you could see a door open and a light on. Once again, this house belonged to her grandmother.

"Who the bloody hell is in my house!" Melissa yelled from the opened room.

"Just us, Grammy." Jessie yelled back, smiling.

The older women soon appeared in the door way, scowling "Watch your mouth."

"Sorry, Grandma."

Melissa looked at them both "Come in. come in." She beckoned them.

They walked across the smooth granite floor to the door where Melissa had stood.

"How are you two?" she asked hugging Jessie. Then forced Severus into one.

"Well," Severus started "We has a little… accident this morning."

Jessie say the baby boy sitting in the floor next to a wooden desk that was pushed up against the wall and had pictures all over it. Besides it was a long sofa. "Whose this?"

"Oh this is Tommy Jr."

She looked at her grandmother "Isn't Uncle Tommy a little old to be having more kids?"

"Yes, but his new wife is your age."

"Oh." _Still likes them young._

"T.J., Go to Marie." Melissa picked up the boy and gave him to his cousin.

Jessie smiled at her cousin and saw he looked like his dad. Unlike her father, Tommy had dark hair and hazel eyes.

They walked into the room and sat on a sofa that was there.

"What accident?"

"Severus used Legilimens when I was seeing stuff." She replied, playing with the toddler in her lap as he smiled.

Melissa grinned "Ah."

"Well, are there side effects?" Severus asked.

"Of course! You may want to stop things. But well, you shouldn't. Lets say He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named returns and well we knew he would one day. If you stop him now, he will just come back when we are all in our graves. Dumbledore will be gone and that is who he fears. You just have to… let it happen."

Jessie stood up and walked to the desk to look at all the pictures with T.J. still in her arms.

"Is that all?" Severus asked the older woman, watching Jessie.

"Yes. That's all. Jess, take those charms off. Nobody here but us four."

She silently did so before spotting a picture and saying "Wow, Grandma! Is that you?"

"That one there?" She looked at the black and white photo of herself. "Yes. Your grandfather took that of me when I was, Oh say… 25."

"Your so beautiful." She whispered.

Severus looked at the picture from his seat and said "You look just like Jessie."

Melissa smiled at him "She is beautiful isn't she?" then she watched her granddaughter play with the baby boy as if he was her own. "Your picture is up there too. In the back."

Jessie looked at them "Grandpa wouldn't let me see it even when I begged him."

"Now's you chance, hun." Melissa told her, pouring herself a drink "That is one of the few times you had your hair strait."

Severus found himself standing, and walking to her side to see the pictures.

"My eye looks funny." She told him.

Melissa's picture and Jessie's were both black and while and didn't move at all. He noticed they looked alike in many ways. However, Jessie's was taken from the side.

"Your eye doesn't look funny." He argued. "It looks fine.'

She looked at him for a moment but looked away when T.J wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Marie." Melissa said.

Jessie looked at her "When you have kids of your own, your going to be a great mother."

She smiled "Are you telling me that will happen?"

Melissa looked at her "I do not know. But we all want it for you."

Jessie finally set the boy down on the couch and said "We have afternoon classes. We should be leaving"

* * *

**IMPORTANT! So I MADE A POSTER FOR ''THE BEGINNING" AND "DAYS AT HOGWARTS" AND PUT IT ON A WEBSITE I MADE! ALL IT HAS IS THE PICTURES FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER AND A BLOG... THE BLOG IS JUST FOR FACTS YOU MITE NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY... NOTHING MUCH, JUST SOMETHING FOR MY STORY. I HONESTLY THINK ALL AUTHORS SHOULD DO THIS. SO THE LIKE IS **laylaluv. yolasite .com **OBVIOUSLY NO SPACES BUT ITS JUST FOR YOU GUYS THAT WHAT TO SEE THE PICTURES AND WANT TO KNOW THINGS THAT i MIGHT NOT OUT IN THE STORY.**


	15. Late Presents

Previously…

Jessie looked at her "When you have kids of your own, your going to be a great mother."

She smiled "Are you telling me that will happen?"

Melissa looked at her "I do not know. But we all want it for you."

Jessie finally set the boy down on the couch and said "We have afternoon classes. We should be leaving"

* * *

Severus noticed Jessie was avoiding him for weeks. She had even switched seats with Hagrid, whenever she went to meals. She didn't go to his office after she was done grading, make long conversations when they saw each other in passing, and didn't look him in the eyes. He didn't really notice the part of the vision with Sirius Black, and for that, she was grateful.

She had been spending a lot of time with Sirius and trying harder to keep away the dementors. She new she couldn't do much about Rose's situation but always worries. She contacted Richard a few times. On Christmas nobody saw her, not even Erik. She had locked herself in her room with Roxy wondering on the grounds. She sent presents to Severus, Hagrid, Remus, Minerva and Albus.

Severus had knocked on her door but when she didn't answer he tried to walk in. He was stopped by a ward she had put up.

The whole staff noticed she was quiet, even with Remus. It worried the ones that knew her well.

"Jessie?" Remus asked after class one day. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him "Just fine. Yourself?"

He sighed "I'm worried about you."

"Why?" she asked, looking at the homework the fourth years had turned in before Christmas that she hadn't graded yet.

"Because you have been moping around for over a month. You saw something."

"Yes. I told you what it was too. A war is coming."

"But it's unlike you to act this way."

"I'm just… confused. I need my space from everybody. I haven't even talked to my brother in about a month."

"Exactly! Or me really. Or Severus. He's worried as well. I know he is."

"That's nice of you to be concerned but don't. I'm talking to you now."

He sighed "Maybe you should talk to Minerva. Severus too."

She looked at him. "Is it important to you?"

He nodded.

"I will talk with them both. Alright? And it's almost Severus' birthday as well. I was going to see him anyways."

"Good. I will grade those if you like. You work to hard."

"That's something that I don't hear." She smiled a little, something she hadn't done in a while. "Alright, if you want I will see them now."

"That would be good. It's nearly 4:30"

She stood from her chair and left him to his work.

Her first stop was Minerva. Anything to take a little longer to see Severus.

When she got to her old Professor's door, She saw a note floating just above the handle saying _In a meeting _

Jessie sighed and kept walking to Severus' office. When she got there and knocked on the door, he didn't answer.. "What meeting could they be in? And why wasn't I invited?" She wondered out loud. Then she made her way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Rose had never gone to a class as she stayed at Hogwarts. As far as she was concerned, students were the only ones that knew she was there.

She was walking down one of the corridors, not really paying attention when she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!"

Rose looked up to see her little brother. He took her hand and pulled her up. "H- Har"

He frowned slightly when her saw her green robes. "Yeah. I'm Harry Potter."

He was about to leave when she said "Wait! I'm sorry I ran into you."

When he looked at her, he seemed to be looking for something. "Do I know you? You look like…"

"Mom?"

He wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm Layla Rose Marshall."

"Dumbledore… he said you were-"

"He doesn't know I'm here. Nobody does. Now him, My dad, Remus, or Jessica."

"Jessica? Whose that?"

She looked at her little brother for a long time. "Lets go for a walk."

* * *

Jessie knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Who is it?"

Jessie cracked open the door and peered inside.

Albus, Minerva, and Severus looked at her as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"Jessica!" Dumbledore said, with his usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir!" She spoke the same way he did. "What is going on?"

"Well," He looked at the other two "We were talking about the dementors."

"Oh yeah?" They nodded. "Or me?"

They looked down.

"Ugh!" She said before turning to leave

Dumbledore motioned for Severus to follow her.

He nodded and did so.

"Jess." He called her when they walked out the office.

She turned to look at him "_Hmmm?"_

"So, we were talking about you." He told her.

"Yes I know. Why?" she frowned.

"What do you mean why? You have been acting differently."

She began to walk again with him following. "So?"

"So… Its not like you. They were worried."

She nodded "But still! I hate-"

"-being talked about. Yes, Jessie. I know. You just don't come to meals anymore. They are thinking you don't eat anything."

"I get it. I'm acting funny." She started to go in the other direction but he grabbed her hand. She looked at him strangely "What are you doing?"

"I… have something… for you." He let her go, feeling awkward.

She followed him, feeling confused. It wasn't long before she realized that we were going to his classroom.

Once they arrived he went to his desk. "Take off youe charms."

As she did so, she saw the book she had gotten him for Christmas open on top of a small stack of papers.

He pulled open the drawers and grabbed a rectangular box wrapped in green paper and curled black ribbon coming out of the bottom of a silver bow.

"I asked the house elves to wrap it and had planned on giving it to you last Monday on Christmas, but you had isolated yourself in your quarters."

She smiled. "_Really?" _her heart raced. "For me?"

He smirked "Yes, just for you."

"You didn't have to get me something!" She slowly took the box and opened it.

"I was feeling… spirited I suppose. It was in Hogsmade and I thought you would like it. Besides, last year you vanished Christmas morning and nobody could find you." But she wasn't listening.

Her eyes sparkled as she pulled out a beautiful black and white diamond double-heart pendant on a white gold chain. "Sev… you didn't have to-"

He cut her off "I wanted to."

She smiled "But all I got you was a stupid book."

"Its really very interesting. Not stupid!" He watched her smile at her gift before she said

"Are you sure you want me to have it?"

He took it from her hands and stood behind her "I'm positive." He put the necklace on her. Her hair was up, making it easy to noticing the mark on her neck was as black as night. "Still mad at me?" He asked quietly.

"I was _never _mad at you." she turned around and took a step back.

"You've been avoiding me." he said, raising a brow "Was that a sign of affection? Because when I was younger-"

"I was younger as well." she rolled her eyes _we aren't that old. Gosh!_ "I'm confused, Severus. What I want to do and what I have to do are different. The war is coming."

He nodded "It confuses me as well."

She sighed "I'm scared about it." she watched as his gaze left her and went to his left forearm.

"You will be ok."

"I'm scared for _you." _

"We both know we will survive for a while… at least."

She looked down.

"Your mark is black."

She nodded. "Last night wasn't the best." she frowned, then began to play with her new necklace.

He smirked.

She looked up at the ceiling.

He looked up to see what she was looking at.

She looked back at him "What are you doing?"

He looked back at her "Nothing."

She smiled "Thank you for but favorite present… well, my first favorite is the pictures you gave me. You're too good to me."

He watched her for a moment "That can be argued."

She frowned.

"Your welcome." he said quickly.

"You know, you have eight more days until your birthday."

He groaned "Jessie, don't do anything for it."

"No. Last year we made a deal. I didn't do anything. Now we have to have a party."

"I don't want one."

She sighed and sat down at one of the tables, unsure if his behavioral changes are for the better or not. Either way, she could live with it. He was just being… nicer than before. Since the year started he had been trying to be nice to her more than usual. Now he seemed more motivated. Or maybe he didn't have to try anymore. Maybe he did love her.

She looked down. _Not like Lily. Besides, Sirius is the one I need rite now. _

"Do you want me to call the house elves and have them bring dinner here?"

Against her better judgment, she said "Ok! If you don't mind, that is."

He shook his head and summoned an elf named Tempra. She came quickly with two trays of the food being served at the Great Hall along with two glasses of water.

"Anything else Tempra can get you, Master Snape." the elf asked

He looked at Jessie, who shook her head.

"No. You may go back to the kitchen."

"Thank you Master." she bowed before vanishing.

"Master?" Jessie asked.

"Yes."

She smiled "I'm going to name my daughter Tempra."

"If you wish." He said, not looking at her, sitting on the other side of the table. "So you mentioned last night not being a good night."

She stopped eating "I don't think I did."

He looked at her "Yes, you did."

She sighed "Well, it was pretty normal."

"So you have been having… problems?"

"The _problems_ should stop soon. Maybe in a week." She looked down at her plate and noticed she had nearly finished.

"Well, what did you see."

She shrugged. "Not much."

He sighed "Alright."

"I just… don't want to talk about it… at all."

"Was it me?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head "Not at all. It was me."

They looked at each other.

"I survived." she said, knowing what he was thinking.

He nodded. "That's good."

"Yeah, I suppose it is." she looked out the window to see it was raining. "Do you remember when I made that one kid blow up his cauldron? Fifth year."

"Yes. And you burned your hand."

"Slughorn was teaching. He took me in the back to heal it."

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"He had pictures of tons of people-"

"-For the slug club." He said

"No. Just of random students."

"And why, may I ask, are you saying this now?"

She shrugged "It was raining like today. It just reminded me of it. I wasn't supposed to know."

"Well, he is an odd man."

She smiled "Yes, yes he is." She looked down "I got kicked out of the slug club."

"I remember." he smirked. "He hated to do it though. You were younger that us, smarter than most, and the only person in history to be sorted into two different houses."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin. Of all houses. If I had been a Ravenclaw my life just might have been easier. However, I am happy Slytherin was the house I was in the longest."

He nodded "But still, you were Gryffindor! I see it shine through sometimes."

"Well, you can be Gryffindor too!" she stuck her tounge.

He frowned "And they let you teach children when you obviously still are one." He ignored her Gryffindor comment.

"Your never too old to be a kid at east once in a while." she argued.

"Yes well, I assumed once you hit thirty, you would stop."

"If you would like I could be a grumpy old man that sits in the dark in a rocking chair holding, or at least trying to hold Roxy in my lap while I smoke a pipe… wearing a straw hat and overalls." She smiled.

He stared at her for a long moment, causing her to laugh. "Who does that?"

She shrugged "My grandpa."

He sighed _At least she is acting as normal as she ever has._

_

* * *

_

A nice longish chapter for you all! if you want to see the necklace go to my website! As always, review! MERRY CHRISTMAS incase the next chapter doesn't come until after. Hope you all have a good time.

: layl don't forget to take out the spaces!

love Layla


	16. Kissing Professors

_I'm just wondering, does anybody listen to the songs I talk about? Lol Because if not, I think I will stop talking about them. BUT until you tell me, here is a song for this chapter =)_

_"Give Me Your Eyes" by Brandon Heath. _

_It makes me think about how Jessie can see the good in people (Muggles too) but Severus obviously struggles a little._

Previously…

He stared at her for a long moment, causing her to laugh. "Who does that?"

She shrugged "My grandpa."

He sighed _At least she is acting as normal as she ever has._

* * *

"How did you win again?" Jessie shouted at the wizards chess board.

Severus looked at her "I took your chess piece."

She crossed her arms.

"Well, you won once!"

She sighed "Yeah, I guess."

He was still looking at her "I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

He looked to her as if he didn't know how to ask."How did you live in the muggle world for so long?"

She frowned "They aren't that different at all. I have muggle friends."

He frowned "I will never see what you see."

"You just haven't met the right ones." She looked down "I married a muggle."

He raised a brow. "What? You… ma-"

"Married a muggle."

"Did he know?" he asked, feeling angry but controling it.

She nodded. "I had to tell him everything. Don't be so upset. I was only a drunk twenty-year-old. He turned out to be the biggest loser I've ever met."

"Oh." He suddenly felt a little embarrassed for being angry. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged "No big deal. It's my own fault." She seemed to mean what she said. "You just need to see what you're missing with all the good ones out there."

"Like I said, I don't see what you see."

She smiled "I see a table, a chair, a chess board, windows, my best friend in the world, and my hair." She gestured to her bangs in her eyes. "Blond."

He smirked, "I suppose I do see what you see."

She grinned.

"And a candle." he nodded to the candle on the table.

She chuckled "I'm rubbing off on you, Sev." She looked at the clock. "Its ten."

He shrugged "It's almost New Years."

"Isn't there a staff party?" she recalled

He nodded "Every year."

"I was never informed. I just heard Minerva talk about punch and it sounded like I shouldn't have any."

He shook his head slightly "You shouldn't. Nobody should."

She laughed "Lets go."

"No. Never again." he frowned.

"Aww what happened to you last time?"

He shuddered "Sprout."

She laughed again.

"She wouldn't get away from me." His frown grew bigger.

"Was she too close for you liking?" She contained her amusement just barely.

He glared at her.

"Come on! They only one you have to worry about is me, and I don't plan on drinking."

"You won't!" he glared at her.

She smiled and stood up "So are we going?"

He just stared at her. She seemed to really want to go. "Under one condition."

"Yes, dear?" she asked with a grin.

"Don't leave me with drunk women, and don't drink."

"That's two. I'm only obligated to follow one."

"Well, I meant two."

She sighed "Alright I promise, Sev."

He stood up as she put on her charm and they walked out the door too the staff room.

* * *

Severus snickered when he saw Remus on a chair with Minerva in his lap as he drank a large sip of punch.

Jessie walked over the bowl with the red liquid, well aware Severus was watching her. She smelled it and stepped back "That's punch alright."

His eyes widened when he saw Professor Sprout making her way to them. He pulled Jessie in front of him and put a hand on each of her shoulders. The plump woman looked at them sadly, and stumbled back to her chair.

Most of the staff sat at a table, gossiping and drinking. Minerva soon joined them, leaving Remus unattended to.

Severus watched as he strolled over to them while Jessie hung her coat on the rack.

"Jessica!" He shouted in front of the staff drunkenly "Sevmus!"

He frowned at how stupid Remus was for using her name in front of everybody, drunk or not.

"Remus you-" She was cut off by her friend pulling her away from Severus to give her the biggest kiss she has ever been given.

She tried to push him away, but didn't get the chance before someone else did it for her.

Severus was so angry and he didn't understand why but didn't care. He put Jessie to the side him, and pointed a finger at Remus.

"Lupin, I don't care if your drunk! If you ever touc-"

"Severus, it's ok!" Jessie said.

He ignored her "-her, or kiss her again, without given permission, your going to pay for it!"

Jessie stood between them

"Essie!" Remus smiled not paying attention to Severus at all.

"Remus." She looked at him "You should lay off the punch. It seems very alcoholic." She frowned as the taste of alcohol in her mouth seemed to cause temptation. "Besides it's not midnight yet."

"Your de alcoholic!" He said to her.

She glared at him.

Severus opened him mouth to speak, still angry for an unknown reason, but She did it for him.

"Shut up and go to bed." She grabbed his arm.

Severus looked at her "Where are you going? Your not leaving me." He almost sounded fearful.

"Sev, he's drunk. I need to take him back to his room."

He sighed, knowing the Remus had done that for her. "Let me help you. I refuse to be left alone to a party you brought me too." he took Remus' other arm. To be honest, he was going mostly to make sure something didn't happen like it had just a minute ago. He didn't understand what had happened to him, or why he had acted that way. He had been acting a lot different the past month when it concerned Jessie. He was deep in thought when they came to the drunken man's room.

He watched Jessie take her wand out and open the door with it.

"Pretty magic, Jess." Remus told her.

Severus rolled his eyes at the man he helped hold up while she ignored him. He Frowned again when he saw that she knew just wear Remus' bed was.

She laid him on it and took off his shoes and coat before moving the covers on top of him.

"You took the party!" He told her.

"You will party like a rock star another night." she told him. "But you shouldn't drink much." she lowered her voice "I could taste the punch."

"Pappy New Year." He told them both.

Jessie chuckled and Severus just watched in the doorway.

She couldn't resist. He looked so cute as he cuddled with his blankets so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Pappy New Year." she told him. When she turned to the doorway, Severus was scowling at her.

"Just encourage him some more." his words laced with sarcasm

She frowned and pushed passed him "I'm sorry Severus, would you like one too?"

He just looked at her as he followed her out the door, his scowl gone. They didn't say a single word to each other until they got back to the staff room.

Jessie took one look at the table where everybody was sitting and laughed. Any thought of drinking was gone.

Flintwick and Minerva were under the mistletoe and Dumbledore was sitting with a house elf, who was supposed to be serving, with a sock hooked on his nose. Everybody else on the staff was just talking in a drunken manner except for Sprout, who was looking at Severus from across the distance.

Severus, not noticing her, was looking slightly disgusted at his two former professors snogging.

Jessie looked at Sprout and said to Severus "Watch out for her at midnight."

A chill was sent threw his spine before he said, "I would like to leave."

She looked at him sadly "Please stay with me, Sev."

_How the hell does she expect me to say no to that? _He asked himself angrily.

"I already promised I wouldn't leave you."

He sighed in defeat _I'm getting soft._

She smiled and looked out the window to watch the snow fall.

Severus had to pull her to the table, close to the window, for her to look at him again.

"I haven't seen it snow in a long time."

He raised a brow "Last year?"

She shook her head. It mostly snows at night and last year I didn't leave the castle much. It's been thirteen years since I've seen it snow."

The house elf wrapped in a towel that had been by Dumbledore came to them. His eyes widened, making them look even bigger, if possible, than usual when they came to Jessica.

"Miss Jamie Scott! Dobby is so very pleased to meet yous! Yous saved Harry Potter and his friends in the Chamber!" The elf Dobby, bowed to her.

She and Severus looked at him "Dobby, it was nothing. You don't need to bow." She told him. "It's nice to meet you as well." Severus sighed and looked up, knowing what was coming. He had tried to be civil to this elf himself once or twice.

Dobby stood up again, tears in his eyes.

Jessie was unsure what she had said to hurt his feelings. "Dob-"

The elf began to sob loudly into his towel. "Dobby has never had a witch treat him with such kindness!" He blew his nose "Dobby thanks yous!"

Severus was a little startled at this outburst. He hadn't expected _this much _tears.

Jessie's eyes widened "Oh Dobby," her voice was so soft "You deserve to be treated with kindness. You seem very nice." He cried even more. She took the napkin that was on the table in her hands and held it out for him "Would you like to use this."

He stopped sobbing for a moment to look at her with his big eyes.

To their surprise, he not only took it, but sat in her lap and sobbed for a while.

She looked at Severus, helplessly, but he didn't dare try to move the elf. He did, however, summon Tempra to see if she could help.

"Dobby." She said.

He looked at her, the napkin still on his nose.

"Dobby lets go back to the kitchen. Miss Jamie-"

Dobby looked at Jessie "I'm so sorry miss."

She only nodded, not saying anything that could possibly make him cry some more.

Severus looked up to see the staff was to drunk to notice a thing as Dobby jumped back down on the ground and vanished. He nodded to Tempra in approval.

She looked at them and said "Tempra is sorry, he is not used to being treated as kindly as I am"

Jessie nodded "It's alright."

She smiled at her master's female friend. "Can I get you two anything"

Jessie noticed she talked different than Dobby and then probably realized that Severus probably had something to do with that. She looked at Severus who gestured her to tell the elf what she wanted which for some reason made her smile. She told Tempra she would like Cookies and Cream ice cream.

The elf looked to her master who shook his head. With that, Tempra left and came back with a bowl of the ice cream.

"Thank you." Jessie told her.

She nodded and left again.

"How can you eat that at this time of year?" he asked.

She looked at him and said "It's warm in here." she thought about Dobby "What a poor elf."

He only nodded, listening to his boss's drunken banter about lemon drops.

"Kiss him again, Minerva!" someone yelled.

Jessie laughed again "Some pretty heated stuff." she said to Severus. Oh how she would have loved to have shouted to Flintwick _Little old lady at twelve o'clock! She right in top of you! _but she knew that would be a bad idea.

Once she finished her ice cream, She told Severus they could leave.

"I know you feel uncomfortable." She said.

He was grateful for this, but didn't want to leave her so close to midnight. "Go for a walk?" he asked greatly surprising her.

She nodded and stood. Before leaving, she put her black coat on and they walked out of the room full of drunk professors.

Jessie felt the cold air hit her neck and pulled her hair out of the pony holder. The next time Severus looked at her, he seemed confused. "I was cold!"

He didn't respond as they kept walking until he took her to the courtyard. The light from the torches was just enough for them to see where they were going and watch the snow fall. He watched her look up at the snow and it reminded him of when they were younger. He smirked when he saw her necklace he had given her only hours ago.

"It's almost midnight." She broke the silence when she noticed the time.

He looked up at the clock tower "So it is."

She sighed sadly _I should be with Sirius. Even though this is fun, it's not right. I feel so horrible about feeling the way I do. _

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head "Nothing." then looked at him.

He smirked at her.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"You… eyes. They almost… glow."

_Dong!_

The first bell went off.

_Dong!_

He looked at her for a long moment, wondering what she was thinking.

_Dong!_

She wondered what she should do. It was New Years.

_Dong!_

Severus wasn't even sure he would feel comfortable with kissing her. He loved Lily and Jessie was with someone else… right?

_Dong!_

For all she knew, Sirius could be sitting in a bar, wearing a charm like he had admitted doing last week.

_Dong!_

He was, however, liking being in Jessie's presence more than anything. But he could feel like he betrayed someone.

_Dong!_

It's only a kiss! Just one! Besides, she knew at one point, she will obviously kiss him. She saw it!

_Dong!_

A Kiss it just a kiss! He thought. He would do it anyway! Nobody has to know but them!

_Dong!_

_Maybe I shouldn't _She told herself.

_Dong!_

_Why not? _He asked himself.

His thought was cut short by something unexpected.

Jessie quickly pressed her lips against his. She felt her heart her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach flip. She stepped back and covered up her nervousness by grinning and saying "Happy New Year!" As if it was nothing.

If the bells were still going off they didn't seem to notice.

"H-Happy New Year." He stuttered, something he never did.

* * *

Ok I deserve a review! Come on please! I had to post this now! I thought of waiting until after christmas but couldn't. Don't forget to tell me if you I should shut up about music. ok?

Love Layla =)


	17. Rose's Discovery

Previously…

Jessie quickly pressed her lips against his. She felt her heart her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach flip. She stepped back and covered up her nervousness by grinning and saying "Happy New Year!" As if it was nothing.

If the bells were still going off they didn't seem to notice.

"H-Happy New Year." He stuttered, something he never did.

* * *

They stood there for a moment before she stared the other way. He quickly followed her.

"So now I have encouraged two men. Oh what will I do!" She smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

"You could always run." He suggested to her with a smirk, trying not to think about the small kiss too much. After all, that was all it was. A small kiss.

She chuckled and began to watch the snow fall again.

Severus looked at the ground as the soft snow and a thought came to him. It was an unusual thought, but it was an unusual night.

Jessie was so lost in thought that she didn't see her friend pull out his wand and point it at her until something cold and wet hit her back.

She spun around and her jaw dropped. He was starting a snowball fight! Of all the people in this world to start one, she never thought it would be him. "You threw a snowball at me." she said wiping the snow off her back.

He just watched her, amused, as she struggled to reach her back with her hand

"This means war, buddy." She said, taking out her wand and pointing it at him.

He stood ready for snow to come flying at him, but he didn't see any.

Jessie smiled as a large ball of snow formed behind him and slammed him in the back.

Once it did so, he turned, ready to catch a student out of bed, just as Jessie had thought he would. She knelt down and packed a small amount of snow together and threw it where the last one had hit him.

Instead or it hitting him, it flew back to her, hitting her thigh.

"Hey!" she said to him with a hand on her hip while the other still gripped her wand..

He turned back to look at her "You don't really think I didn't see that coming, do you?"

She pointed at her muggle jeans where the snowball had him her and said "Chilly!"

He shrugged.

She flicked her wand, causing a snowball to hit him square in the chest. Then she ran behind the tree.

As he brushed off the snow, he walked quickly, snowball levitating in the air next to him, to the tree. Once he was there, he couldn't see Jessie anywhere. He turned his back on the tree and looked around.

Jessie watched him from in the tree, knowing it would be too dark for him to see her. She considered throwing a snowball at him but decided not to. She knew if she didn't jump down with him there, she never would. She sighed and jumped on his back.

Severus felt something coming down on him and knew what it was right away. He moved his arms to bring Jessie's legs around him so she wouldn't fall and felt her hands on his shoulder.

She flinched as the snowball hit her bare neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to keep their balance. "We're not teenagers. You cannot expect me to carry you like this all around the courtyard."

She smiled a little, despite the coldness she felt. "You started this fight. Besides I'm scared of heights still. If you had left, I would have never came down."

He sighed and he felt her start to shake. "Lets get you inside." He took a few steps until he made her get off.

She did, but smiled to herself when she realized, he no longer became stiff when she touched him.

As they went back to her room, Jessie shivered. "Can I run around?"

He looked at her for a moment "No."

She frowned "But I got snow on my neck!"

He shook his head. "We are almost there. I will start a fire for you so you can get warm."

She smiles at him "You don't have to. I'm sure your tired and want to sleep."

He couldn't sleep if he tried and he knew it. Too much had happened between them and he would be thinking about it forever. "Its alright. I don't have anything to do tomorrow." He looked at how she was dressed "You do like muggle clothes, don't you?"

"Very much so! But My thigh is freezing, thanks very much!"

"You shouldn't have gotten hit!"

She ignored him and they walked in silence.

* * *

Rose walked down the courtyard under Harry's cloak for nearly an hour until she heard footsteps. When she turned around, she saw Jamie walking with Professor Snape. She watched them for a while before snickering to herself. _Jessie and Severus sitting in a tree… I think they are cute together. She needs someone. He seems nice to her…_ She thought about everything Harry had said to her about him. He seemed like a different person with Jessie and it made her happy for some unknown reason. Maybe because she had seen how he was without her once or twice and heard several stories, she just felt happy for him. Both of them. Rose sighed, feeling uncomfortable as they kissed at midnight, and decided she should go to bed.

* * *

I'M SORRY! All I can say is school is stupid! And so are doctors... =P Ok so the next one should be up faster I hope.


	18. I'm Not Pathetic

Previously…

She thought about everything Harry had said to her about him. He seemed like a different person with Jessie and it made her happy for some unknown reason. Maybe because she had seen how he was without her once or twice and heard several stories, she just felt happy for him. Both of them. Rose sighed, feeling uncomfortable as they kissed at midnight, and decided she should go to bed.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Jessie grabbed a stack of four waffles and drowned them in syrup. It almost caused Severus to smile

"I see you have your eating habits are back. I had been wondering where it had gone this school year."

She smiled and began to eat "I'm just in a good mood. I saw Remus in the hall and he is in need of a hangover potion. Poor guy remembers everything."

Severus smirked "I think Minerva does too."

They both looked down the staff table to see Minerva blushing a deep red.

"Have I said how good it feels to be sober?" She asked

"No, but I'm glad you feel that way. Who knows what would have happened if you had started drinking."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast until Remus slowly walked to the table.

"I'm _so_ sorry." he said. "To both of you. I would never do something like that sober. Please forgive me!"

Severus merely nodded but Jessie said "It's fine! You just went a bit over the top. It's not like I've never done it. Besides you already told me you were sorry in the hall several times."

"I wasn't a gentleman last night."

"It's fine honestly! You two are the most proper men I know but your allowed to get drunk once and a while. Anyways I've probably done it to you before."

Remus sat down and shook his head. "I'm s-"

"I know. It's fine." she said finishing her breakfast.

Jessie stood from the table. "I'll be in the classroom if anyone needs me."

* * *

Remus worked with Jessie threw lunch until dinner getting lesson plans set up and tests made.

"Are you coming?" He asked as he began to walk out the door.

She looked up from the work on her desk and said "No. I have something I need to do."

He nodded and left.

Jessie waited about ten minutes until she blew out all the candles and left the room. She put on her cloak with her hood up just incase someone saw her.

She was lucky enough to only pass a few students that didn't seem to notice her. Jessie walked out the gates of Hogwarts and suddenly felt a chill creep up her spine and depression wash over her. She drew her wand and turned around quickly but was surprised to see how close they were and the amount of them. She took a step back and stumbled over a rock, falling backwards landing on her tailbone in the cold snow. Despite the small amount of pain she felt, she thought about her dad as she pointed her wand at the dementors and said firmly "_Expecto Patronum_"

A shimmer of silver light poured out of her wand and pushed some of the dementors away. After a moment she lowered her wand and found another memory that should work better. As more hooded figures came swooping down she pointed her wand again and said for the second time "_Expecto Patronum" _She watched asher silver tiger came out of the tip of her wand and roared loudly causing the silver mist to pass over all the dementors.

Once they were gone she laid on the ground for a while before whispering to herself "Did I really just fall? And on my ass!" She sat up and laughed a little "That hurt." She looked around, rubbing her tailbone, to see if anyone had seen maybe one of the most embarrassing times of her life.

When she didn't see anybody around, she slowly stood up and forgot what she was even out their for. _I know it was important! Damn it! I hate dementors. _She sighed and saw no real need to stay outside if she didn't remember what she was doing in the first place so she started heading back to the castle, knowing she might make it in time to get to eat dinner with everyone else.

The more she walked, the more the pain lessoned but she decided to sit by the lake for a while, not caring it she missed dinner anymore. She stayed to watch the sun set and it seemed to relax her, which she needed. Finally she thought it was time to go back, seeing as it was almost curfew and she was supposed to help Severus. Taking a deep breath, she stood and walked the rest of the way at a fast pace. When she was inside, she took her cloak off and went to the fourth floor.

"Lumos" She said taking out her wand as she walked threw the halls looking for Severus. Suddenly, she felt something warm touch her cold, clammy back. Jessie Spun around with her wand out and saw Severus looking at her, his face unreadable.

He held up it index finger to show her the small amount of blood on it. "Your bleeding." He stated.

"I stumbled and fell on a rock" She told him, feeling stupid and a need to explain. "I left the grounds and felt Dementors behind me. I turned around and was startled by the amount and how close they were. I stepped back and tripped, landing on a small rock. It's just a scrape."

He was still looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Turn around. You should cover it with something. I'll do it for you"

"No." She realized she responded too fast. "I feel self-conscious about my back." Jessie shifted her gaze, not looking at him anymore.

"Your back is fine, I've seen it before." He said referring to Erik's wedding when she had a problem zipping up her dress all the way due to a stuck zipper.

She shook her head "Only the top." She bit her lip slightly, still looking away

He sighed. "Why are you so worried about it? I don't care what your back looks like."

She looked in his eyes and said "I don't like people seeing my scars."

"Oh" He said looking as if he understood. "I have many scars too.… They aren't pleasant to see and I know how it feels when someone _does _see them. I" He stopped for a moment "I will show you one of mine if you let me check your back. Will that make you feel better?" He asked.

She reluctantly turned around, not saying a word.

Severus sighed her and pulled her shirt up slightly. He saw a small amount of blood smeared over, what he thought, looked like scars from a sharp object. Maybe glass but he couldn't be sure. _Maybe from a glass lamp _he thought and he used his wand to clean the scrape and heal it up. "You were right. Just a scrape." He slowly pulled her shirt down.

She turned around and looked at him. "Thank you."

He nodded "Now I will show you one of mine."

She shook her head "I won't make you do that. I have another one that's much worse."

"Will it make you feel better if you see it?" He asked feeling as though that was the only thing he wanted. He wanted her to be happy and comfortable around him at all times.

She decided to be honest and nodded.

Severus took a deep breath and unbuttoned the top four buttons on his shirt to show her a couple of his scars he had gotten when he was young.

She frowned "That's from glass."

He nodded "So are yours." and buttoned up his shirt.

"Michael's lamp was glass."

He nodded, frowning as he thought of the memory he had seen a while ago "So was my dads bottle."

Her frown deepened at the thought of his father hurting him. "I hated that man."

He gave her a small but genuine smile that lasted a few seconds causing her to smile back. "I didn't either. Michael was worse though."

She shrugged "What happened with me was only different than what happened to you, not worse. I don't think either one of them was able to be a father to anyone though."

"I think your right."

She sighed and started down the hall, not sure of what else to say.

Harry looked at his map as he walked down the corridor with his wand out to light his way. He saw Peter's name on the map and need to see what was going on. He saw that the man was getting closer and began to panic. He looked around nervously searching for a sign that someone was their but only saw his own reflection, causing him to jump. He took several deep breaths and then looked back at his map. His heart began to race again when he saw that Severus Snape was coming towards him in one direction, and Jessica Davidson in the other. He hurried to turn off the light at the tip of his wand and made sure his map was clear before putting it in his pocket. Before he knew it, a light was shining in his face

"Potter."

He looked up and saw Snape.

Jessie was walking down the hall when she heard something. As she got down to the corner she heard Severus and Harry talking.

She listened, but only became interested when they began to talk about the parchment. _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs… The Marauders' Map. _She sighed and knew she needed to get it.

"Harry are you alright?" She heard Remus say. Her heart started to race, knowing he would look at the map.

For a few moments she tried to figure out if she should step into the conversation but soon enough, Remus was taking Harry to his office. Jessie heard Severus coming but didn't see him. She stepped away from the wall and ran into something, knocking her back a little. Severus pulled out his wand again and shined the light so he could see.

"Somebody has force."

He sighed "Sorry. I was going to go looking for you. Did you hear all that?"

"A little, is that the map?"

He frowned and nodded. "He got it somehow."

"You know this means he knows who I am… right?"

"Only if someone told him. I doubt he would figure it out on his own, unless someone had told him your story before… I doubt Hagrid had done it."

"I guess your right…" She thought for a moment "I need to get it from Remus"

"Why? What do you have to hide from him." He started walking and she followed.

"Who said I had anything to hide?" She sounded more angry than she meant.

He looked at her and raised a brow "I didn't. _Are _you hiding something?"

She sighed "We all hide things."

He continued to stare at her "I'm not hiding anything from you…"

She looked at him curiously and wondering why he said that and if it was true. "I'm sure you are. Maybe it's nothing big but…" She shrugged.

He frowned "What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"It's something!"

She looked him in the eyes, which was her first mistake, and said "You wouldn't understand."

He glared at her, as if realizing what she was talking about. "Your hiding him… aren't you?"

She shook her head "No, I'm not hiding anyone."

"But you know where he is! He's here, isn't he?"

"Severus you don't understand. He was my friend. I trust him completely." Jessie told him.

"He's a murderer! He could kill you!" He replied, trying to get her to see what could happen.

"Then you two are the same! No wonder I feel like he's my best friend when you won't even look at me" She told him angrily

They both stopped. She could feel him enter her mind and see when she kissed Sirius. She tried her hardest, but couldn't push him out.

However, for some reason he almost immediately pulled back.

"You had no right to d-"

"Are you crazy! I have every right! First of all he's a bloody murderer and second, if I don't look out for you, your going to get hurt!"

"No I won't!"

"Of course not! You don't even love him! Right? That's pathetic!"

She glared at him "You think _I'm _pathetic? I'm not the one that's in love with a woman that never loved me and never will because she's dead! I'm not the one that lost the only two people I ever _really _cared about to the two men you can't stand!" She turned and left him standing their, fuming.

* * *

I'm SO sorry... I have been depressed lately. Things aren't going good for me at the moment. I started RP on twitter. Do any of you guys do that? It helps me feel better and gives great story ideas.

In case you guys haven't noticed, Jessie doesn't take shit and she's stubborn! So is Severus, which we all know. I hope they work it out. She told him not to call her pathetic again.

FACT: To call Jessie pathetic is like calling Severus a coward. She feels the came way.


	19. Sick With Worry

Previously…

"Are you crazy! I have every right! First of all he's a bloody murderer and second, if I don't look out for you, your going to get hurt!"

"No I won't!"

"Of course not! You don't even love him! Right? That's pathetic!"

She glared at him "You think _I'm _pathetic? I'm not the one that's in love with a woman that never loved me and never will because she's dead! I'm not the one that lost the only two people I ever _really _cared about to the two men you can't stand!" She turned and left him standing their, fuming.

A few days had gone by and Jessie had been expecting to be called into Dumbledore's office, but nothing happened. She hadn't even looked at Severus since the night they argued and he probably didn't notice.

* * *

She looked up from her desk and saw a very pail Remus looking at her. "You ok?" She asked quietly.

He sat down across from her, trembling and held up the map folded neatly and blank.

She sighed.

"P-Peter… He… He's alive Jess."

Jessie nodded once. "I know."

His face went from shock to confusion. "You know?"

She nodded once again. "I know he is alive, I know where Sirius is, I know what happened that night, and I know I should have told you sooner." She looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry. We didn't want to drag you into this in case it didn't turn out well."

He looked slightly angry. "You have been sneaking around this whole time? You didn't even tell me? How could you Jessie?"

She told him everything. How she found Sirius and what happened with Peter and who Peter was pretending to be. Then she told him what happened with Severus the other night, knowing he had noticed they way they were acting. The whole staff had noticed.

He looks out the window "He hasn't turned you in…"

"Maybe he has but Dumbledore is trying to figure it out."

He shook his head "No he didn't tell Dumbledore anything about you. I heard them talking yesterday and Severus was telling Dumbledore that he believed Sirius was very close by."

She shrugged. "I'm sure he will. I didn't really look at him after I said what I said, but he had to have been very angry. If he's angry then I'm sure he will."

* * *

Jessie started to worry as she laid in her bed with Roxy thinking about Severus. She was tempted to see him on his birthday to give him his present but knew it was a bad idea. Not only does he probably hate her, she doesn't want to get him sick.

While she thought some more and played with her necklace, Erik flooed over.

He knocked on her bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. "Jessie?" He looked at her on the bed holding her stomach.

He moved closer to the bad and saw Roxy watching him closely.

"Are you awake Jess?"

She groaned. "No."

Erik slowly got on the bed, earning a growl from Roxy.

"Roxy!" Jessie groaned again. "Shhhhhh!"

Roxy jumped off the bed and walk out the door.

Erik looked at his sister. "What's wrong?"

"I'm siiiiiiick." She slammed her head into the pillow.

"Really? Why?" He looked at her. "You usually only get like this if your very worried about something. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Just a stomach bug."

He nodded. "Well I'm going to see Severus. Would you like me to get you something to eat bef-"

"No food. Never again!"

"Do you want me to take your present to him?"

She nodded "The envelope on the nightstand on your side of the bed. Tell him it's from me… And I-" She groaned and gripped her stomach tighter. "You had to say food earlier!"

He got off the bed and grabbed the envelope on the nightstand. "I will be back in a few hours to check on you."

"You don't have to Erik… I'm ok." she pulled the blankets over her head.

"I want to do it." and then he left the room to go to see Severus.

* * *

Severus heard a knock at his door and went to answer it, expecting Albus or possibly Jessie. He was slightly disappointed when he saw Erik holding an envelope and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

Erik grinned and said "Happy Birthday Severus!"

Severus moved to the side to allow Erik in. Out of curiosity, he asked "Where's Jessie?"

He sighed. "She is pretty sick. I suggest you stay away for a week or so."

Severus frowned. "Sick with what?"

"I think the stomach flu. She is probably worried about something, that's usually why she gets sick like this. I'm going to go back and check on her later after I leave here."

"Worried? Did she say something about that?" He hid the concern he felt.

The older man shrugged. "She said she wasn't worried, I just don't believe her. She doesn't look to good, but I'm sure she will be eating like her old self in a week or so." He paused and thought about Jessie's appearance. He couldn't really see if she looked thinner, but if she had been that sick for a while, she probably had. "Anyways, the envelope is from her. She is sorry she couldn't come"

He nodded. "I understand." He eyed the envelope with a burning desire to open it that very second, just to see what was in it. He watched as Erik set it on the desk.

"I'll leave that for you to open whenever you want. I know you hate it when I get you something so I settled for a bottle of Firewhiskey. It's from Grace and I."

"Thank you, I don't care much for my birthday. How is Grace?"

"Pregnant, moody, and in a little pain. But she seems happy. I felt the baby kick a few times." He said proudly.

"You know, you wouldn't want to give Jessie's flu to her. Maybe you should just go straight home."

He thought for a moment "That's true… but I'm pretty worried, Severus. I haven't seen her like that in a while."

"Lupin could check on her."

Erik raised a brow. "You two fighting?"

Severus' dark eyes met Erik's blue ones. For the first time, he finally realized what his friends were lacking, that Jessie's had. The love that she had was always there every time she looked at him. No matter how angry she had been, it had always been there. He had always wondered how they could look so different from her brother's. They were both the same shade, and same shape, but never the same feelings.

"Severus?" Erik said. "Are you aright?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts. "I'm fine." He replied, with a slight edge in his voice. "We had an… exchange of words that could have gone much better. I said something that was out of line, and she responded with something just as harsh, if not more so. We haven't talked in almost a week. I haven't seen her around the castle too often either."

"You two always work it out, I'm sure this tie will be no different." He opened the Firewhiskey and poured them both a glass and continued with Erik's visit for a few hours.

Sometime during then, Severus asked something that he had always wanted to ask since he had became close friends with Erik but had never done so, mostly because it would be giving his friend something more to tease him about when it came to his relationship with Jessie. "Can you tell me about something that happened when you were young?"

Erik looked at him, almost in shock. "A story about me…? Or my sister?"

Severus thought for a moment before saying "Jessie." and to his surprise, his friend made no comment.

He had assumed that this was the beginning of Severus _truly_ excepting that there might be a possibility he could have strong feelings for someone other that Lily.

He smiled lightly "Of course I can. I like telling stories about Jessie, believe it or not. Let me think of a good one." He paused for a minute. "When I was16 and Jessie was 14, my dad was having a party for the people he worked with at the ministry. Some of the guests had brought their kids as well, knowing the three of us, Mark, Jessie, and I, where there as well. I began to go down hill half way through.

"A few people had gotten drunk and they were starting to argue. My dad told Jess to go to her room but she didn't listen. Instead she had pleaded Mark to bring the piano onto the podium, which he did. She sang a few songs and it seemed to get everyone's attention away from the drunken arguments of others. That's when we all found out she could sing too."

Severus smirked "I wish you had a tape of that."

"Mark started taping with a muggle… camcorder… thing. We couldn't believe she had done it. Jess was always such a shy girl. I though she was never going to get a boyfriend. Sadly, she did fifth year."

Severus' expression became emotionless,. "I remember… what ever happened? There was a rumor you threatened him."

"I didn't _threaten _him. I just told him if he touched my sister in a place or in a way _I _wouldn't I would stun him and leave him in the forest."

Severus smirked "Did you now? That's not a threat at all."

He rolled his eyes "I was the only one there to protect her. I had to do _something._"

"I was there too. I would have helped you, had he wronged to her."

Erik nodded. "Your right. You have always been a good friend to her."

He nodded as well, thinking. "There is no reason to bother Lupin… How about I check on her."

"Maybe that will be good. That night be what she is worried about."

* * *

After Erik left, Severus stood outside Jessie's door, not sure if he should be the one to do this anymore. After about 10 minutes of deciding, he knocked on the door a few times.

Jessie, expecting it to be her brother, called from the bathroom floor, "It's unlocked. Just… come it."

Severus opened the door when he heard her tired voice, but didn't say anything. He saw the light in the bathroom was on and the door wide open. As he peered around the door frame, the sight he saw startled him slightly. Jessie sitting on the floor next to a cut of water, leaning against the wall close to the toilet, shivering and looking very pale with dark circles under her eyes. She wore her green shorts and white t-shirt that now had fresh blood droplets. Her hair put up so she didn't have to hold it.

Jess looked up and saw a blurry figure dressed in all black kneeling in front of her. She tried to focus her vision, but still couldn't really see.

Severus saw her squinting and grew even more concerned. "Can you see me…?" He asked

Before she could answer, she turned her head to the left to cough up a small amount of blood in the toilet. She took a swig of water and swished it around before spitting it out, trying to rinse out the blood.

"N-no." she finally answered, feeling a warm hand caressing the side of her face.

Severus had been expecting her to be burning up with a fever, but instead, she was freezing cold.

Before either one of the could say anything else, Jessie felt herself being wrapped in a warm blanket. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and leaned against the wall again, closing her eyes. "Happy Birthday." she muttered.

"Don't even worry about that." He said before picking her up bridal style, still wrapped in her blanket.

"No… just leave me. I deserve it after being so horrible to you."

"No one deserves _this_… I don't even know what's wrong with you."

"Just a flu… I'm sorry I said what I said. I didn't mean it."

He ignored her apology, not needing to hear it right now. "If you had the flu you would have a fever. Your freezing" He laid her on the bed and but more blankets around her.

"I'm sorry a ruined your birthday too."

He shook his head. "You didn't. Erik told me to check on you."

She sighed. "I'm fine… really. You can go back to your room if you want… I don't want to get you sick."

"Have you taken any potions that could have this kind of effect on you?"

"No… Really Sev, you can go. I don't want to get you sick!" She frowned.

"I don't think you will. Stop worrying so much by the way. I don't need it to kill you."

She glared slightly "I'm going to have my dog attack you."

"She wouldn't, she's in love with me." He smirked.

"Damn, your right." she paused "I'm just the person that always worries… I have a lot to worry about."

" I know, but it's hurting you. Just take a vacation or something!"

"I can't. There is too much going on. Just don't worry about it."

"_I _can worry. _I'm _not dying in my room all alone. _I'm _perfectly healthy!" He glared.

"You know, this shouldn't be bothering you… just go take a nap or open your presents. Knowing you, you haven't done that yet."

He began go get frustrated "So you want me to just leave you here to slowly die?"

"I never said anything about death! You did! I'm ok" She coughed up some more blood on here white sleeve.

"You're _not _fine."

"I just cut my esophagus. That's normal when you've been vomiting for 5 days straight." Again, she pulled the blankets tighter around her. "It's karma."

He rolled his eyes. "You probably took some stupid potion and your not telling me about it."

"Yes. So just go and save yourself."

"Fine. I will be back in thirty minutes to make sure your still alive."

"Just come back tomorrow… so my body doesn't start to decompose."

"What a nice thought to leave me with… so you think your dying too? In that case," He pulled up a chair "I'll just stay for a bit"

She coughed a little more before turning so her back was facing him. "You know, I think I want to try and eat."

"Is that a good idea?"

"No..."

Silence spread threw the room. "You never said if you accepted my apology."

He sighed lightly. "I do. It isn't all your fault."

She turned so she could see him. "I'm so lucky your forgiving...too me at least."

He just stared at her for a minute.

"Is that what your going to do the whole time?" She coughed again.

"No." He bagan to see uncomfortable. "I will just check in you later." He stood up.

"Thank you, Sev" She called to him before he left.

* * *

I AM SOOO SORRY! AGAIN! I'm sorry. I'm having serious health problems. I have been having them since October, so it's nothing new. I hope we get whatever is wrong figured out and treated soo. I'm NOT giving up on this story. I'm just pretty sick. Not like Jessie, but pretty sick. Again i'm sorry. ANYWAYS, we all know Severus can't stay mad at her for long. He did the same thing to Lily after all. PLEASE REVIEW! For me?

Love Layla


	20. Missing Rose, Again

**I know this is not Slytherin VS Gryffindor, but I changed that and probably the time of year to make it work…**

IMPORTANT!: I want you opinion! I am thinking about writing a one shot thing with The trio and Rose. It's just going to be them talking, after Rose and Harry find each other. Good idea? Or Bad Idea?

Another thing, I am thinking about maybe starting another SS/OC story. Does that sound ok too? I want opinions :)

Previously…

He rolled his eyes. "You probably took some stupid potion and your not telling me about it."

"Yes. So just go and save yourself."

"Fine. I will be back in thirty minutes to make sure your still alive."

"Just come back tomorrow… so my body doesn't start to decompose."

"What a nice thought to leave me with… so you think your dying too? In that case," He pulled up a chair "I'll just stay for a bit"

She coughed a little more before turning so her back was facing him. "You know, I think I want to try and eat."

* * *

Rose waited for all of the Slytherins to head to the game before she left the common room wearing Harry's cloak. She passed through the crowd careful not to bump into anyone. Overlapping her Godmother, she hurried to the steps to get to Hermione and Ron.

* * *

"Your too ill to attend today" Severus scolded Jessica as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm fine. I just thought you didn't want me here."

He sighed lightly "I don't."

"Why is tha-"

"Ah Severus!" Came Lucius Malfoy's voice "You said she wasn't going to show."

"Obviously I was wrong." He suppressed a sneer.

She looked to Lucius as she moved over, allowing him to sit in between her and Severus.

"Hello Jamie." He said, smiling at her.

"Hello." She smiled back lightly and saw Severus out of the corner of her eye frowning at them. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Lucius."

She grinned, acting as if she was thrilled when really she just wanted to throw up blood on his shoes, which she could probably still do. For some reason, Jessica noticed she was making her friend mad, or uncomfortable. She couldn't really tell.

"The game is starting." Severus grumbled to get Lucius' attention. Sadly it did not work.

As she tried to watch the game, Lucius attempted to make conversation with her instead of watching the game.

Severus nudged Lucius and said "You should be watching your son, so when you go home to your _wife _you can tell her what happened." He frowned at him.

Lucius sighed. "Switch me stops! She's very tempting."

He glared at the man besides him but stood to switch him seats with him, earning a strange look from Jessie.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I didn't like that." He said feeling jealous. He lowered his voice more "I don't trust him with you."

She smiles lightly, "Aright."

He frowned at her "Would you like to continue flirting with a married man?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think it's nice your jealous."

"What?" Most of the people around them looked at Severus.

Jessie didn't bother to hide the amusement in her blue eyes as she looked at him. "You heard me, It's nice… sweet… cute."

"I am none of those things. Especially jealous."

Lucius was watching the match, ignoring them.

"Well _I _think you cute, sweet, and jealous… nice sometimes too." She smirked at the look on his face. She thought he could never be speechless by her doing and she liked that now he was. It was a good way to get him to stop talking.

He watched her open her mouth to speak but then her expression changed completely and she looked to the floor. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She didn't answer or move for a while. He nudged her slightly and the she stood up.

"Something wrong?" Lucius asked looking at her.

"Just some Gryffindor students." She told them before walking out of the box and down the stairs.

Lucius smirked "You should scare them out of their wits."

Severus knew She would not go all the way over there just for that but he took his 'friends' suggestion as an excuse to follow Jessie.

He hurried down the stairs with his robes blowing behind him to catch up with her. "What the devil is going on?"

She stopped once they got to the ground and looked up the stairs that led to the box of mostly Gryffindors. "She's here."

"Who is here?" He frowned when she hurried up more steps and it began to rain.

"Rose" She said calmly.

"You're mad! We would have known by now."

Gryffindor scored and the crowd cheered. Severus watched as Jessie seemed to be listening for something, then frowned. "She isn't over here."

"Told you" It wasn't that he didn't believe her, it was more that he didn't want to. Every since this whole thing had started with this girl, he wasn't sure how to react. Lily's daughter was missing and it _did _bother him. He had never seen this girl, and part if him didn't want to.

They walked back down the stairs at a slow pace and when the reached the grass again, they saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walking side by side whispering to each other.

"I have no idea where she is!" Jessie heard Hermione say.

"Severus, you can go back to Lucius… I need to speak with them."

He glared at her "She isn't here and there is nothing they know about it."

She frowned "I _saw_ her with them. And since when do you go around talking for Gryffindors?"

"I don't. I just think they do not need to know. Although, those three are always up to something." And with that he turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! What are you two doing out here?"

The two froze and looked at her.

"Professor Scott… We were just stretching our legs a bit." Hermione smiles politely.

"yeah… what she said." Ron said in a high pitched voice.

"No… You were looking for Rose, right?"

Ron looked at his professor and could tell her blue eyes saw through the lie. He cracked.

"She was supposed to come under the cloak! But when she didn't, we went looking for her! She should have been here before the match started! We didn't know she ran away until last week, honest! We didn't help her! She snuck in on her own. Please, don't write my mum! She still won't let me forget the car accident! That's what is was! An accident! I didn't mean to be seen by muggles! And then it was with the _spiders! _I hate spiders and they were so big! Har-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley." Any other time, she would have loved to hear all of that, it would amuse her. Then she would give the memory to Severus and he would see a Weasley break under pressure. But this times it the other information was to important.

"Come to my office." She said as Hermione glared at Ron.

* * *

So I have started making a trailer for Days at Hogwarts and The Beginning, just to spread the word and all stuff. But I am having trouble finding a song. Sujjestions are very welcome! :) Review PLEASE!


	21. Finally Finding Rose

Previously…

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley." Any other time, she would have loved to hear all of that, it would amuse her. Then she would give the memory to Severus and he would see a Weasley break under pressure. But this times it the other information was to important.

"Come to my office." She said as Hermione glared at Ron.

* * *

*~*~*~*~ Going back a bit*~*~*~*~

Rose ran up the to get to Ron and Hermione but when she reached the top, she couldn't see them. Thinking they weren't there yet, she went back down the steps. Stepping off to the side from everyone else, she took off the invisibility cloak. As she took it off, the letter she had planned to give to Jessie flew out of her pocket. Rose bent down to pick it up but a rat grabbed it in it's mouth and ran off with it.

"Hey!" She said as she followed the rat a long ways and into the forest. Getting frustrated, she took out her wand "_Stupefy" _

The rat stopped moving and she picked up the letter then looked at the rat. It's fur was matted with blood and had a toe missing.

Rose frowned attempted to find her way back, but was lost.

* * *

Severus sneered.

Gryffindor had won the match, Jessie was no where in sight, Lucius has been there, and he had an unsettled feeling in his gut about what Jessie said she saw.

After the match was over Severus stayed behind to make sure no students ran off into the forest. As he walked back alone, he heard voices but wasn't sure who they were from. He followed them.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour, she finally heard someone coming.

"Pansy?" Rose looked at Pansy Parkinson who was walking toward her. "What are you doing here?"

Pansy took out her wand and glared at her "You took him!"

Rose stared at her "What? Who?"

Pansy glared "Draco!"

"D-… Draco? Draco is my friend! The only reason I have been talking with him is because he is the only one that has accepted me!"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Pansy shouted heatedly.

Rose whipped out her wand, blocking the spell.

The girls glared at each other before Pansy shouted, "_Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_! _Stupefy!" _

Rose was only able to block the first spell and was hit with both _Stupefies. _She flew backwards and slammed into a tree then slumped to the ground.

Pansy waited for the spell to wear off, hoping to have another go at the girl she believe to have ruined her life.

Finally able to move again, Rose sat her self on her knees, her right arm pressed against her stomach. She grabbed her wand with her left hand.

Pansy glared with fire in her eyes as she said "_Avad-_"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Rose shouted and Pansy's wand flew out of her hand. "_Obscuro." _A blindfold appeared over her eyes and before she could rip it off, "_Confundo!_."

"_Confundo!" _Severus heard a familiar voice shout as he appeared at the scene.

* * *

Jessie stood behind her desk with her arms crossed and glared at the two students sitting in front of her. "How long has she been here?"

"O-over… half the year, Professor." Hermione answered fearfully as she stared into the piercing blue eyes that had always held some type of motherly warmth. Now they were full of anger and disappointment.

Hearing the footsteps inside the castle, Jessie knew the match was over. "Stay here while I get Potter." She looked at Roxy, who was sitting next to where she stood "watch." She commanded.

As she left the room, Ron tried to stand. But as soon as he made one movement to do so, Roxy growled loudly causing him to whimper.

Hermione gripped the arms of the chair and took deep breaths. "Oh Merlin, we are getting expelled."

Jessie walked to the entrance of the castle where a large amount of students and staff. She spotted Harry just as he looked at her. "My office, Potter. Granger and Weasley are waiting."

He saw her anger clearly and hurried to her office.

"What's all this about?" Jessie turned around and softened her expression when her eyes landed on Remus.

"I'll explain later… Have you seen Severus?"

He sighed, knowing she would tell Severus before anyone else "He stayed behind to make sure the students all returned promptly."

She nodded "Thanks." she gave him a smile before heading out of the castle and down the trail.

After several minutes she saw Severus standing still in the forest. Before Jessie had a chance to call him, he hurried deeper into the forest.

Sensing something was wrong, she ran after him.

He stopped and Jessie saw Rose on the ground. She continued running until she got to where Severus was standing.

Severus felt Jessie beside him before he hurried over to see who the hurt student was. He knelt down in front of the girl who was holding her wrist to he stomach. "Let me see." he said evenly.

The girl held out her wrist and look at him.

Severus saw her hold out her wrist and he examined it, not looking at her face. It had began to bruise and the large bump on the side told him it was in fact broken. He looked up at her and tensed.

Rose used her left hand to wipe the tears in her eyes away as she looked at Severus.

"P-professor?" Rose looked at him "Are you alright?"

"Severus…" Jessie said as she pulled the blindfold off of Pansy. He immediately looked at her. "Lets get them to the castle." She told him once she noticed how tense he had gotten. "I'll take R-"

"That bloody bitch attacked me!" Pansy told them once her confusion wore off.

Severus glared at her "Shut up, Parkinson, before I have you expelled! And 50 points from Slytherin for injuring an innocent student!" he said protectively. "And if you ever use that type of language toward another student it will be another 20 points."

"I'd shut it if I were you." Jessie frowned to the girl as she pushed her through the forest. "I believe detention with filtch for two moths is enough punushement." She stopped walking and looked to Severus and Rose. Severus was still looking at her. "I can-"

Severus turned back to Rose before he litened to the rest of the sentence "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked in a soft voice.

She shook her head. "I promise, I didn't attack her, Sir."

"I know." He said helping her up.

As they walked to the castle in silence, Rose avoided looking at Jessie, knowing she was probably upset with her.

When all four got to the hospital wing, Jessie send a Patronus to Albus along with Rose's dad. She looked at Severus, who was watching Rose as Poppy healed her wrist. "And you though I was going mad." She told him.

He looked at her, but said nothing.

She sighed "It's scary how alike they look…" she told him noticing rose had died her hair dark red, like Lily's was.

* * *

LONG OVERDUE CHAPTER, I know... I'M SO SORRY! I have been trying to finish my Pirates of the Caribbean series before On Stranger Tides come out on DVD its 20 times easier than this one. Read and Review.


	22. Important Note From Layla Luv

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

Some of you may know from reading my older stories that a year ago (or longer) my parents decided they were divorcing... well they didn't. I'm telling you that because Monday afternoon I told my mom something that had happened between my dad and I when I was younger and we left him. Well we were going to, but he said he would stay somewhere else for now. Bottom line I'm not sure where we will be living. We are at home for now but I doubt we can stay here for long. I will be posting this in my two stories _Who We Are _and _Sparks._ I'm only telling you this because their may be a lack of updates and if that happens just know it's because I am going through a hard time and i'm probably not at home anymore.


	23. The Morning Before The Night

Previously…

When all four got to the hospital wing, Jessie send a Patronus to Albus along with Rose's dad. She looked at Severus, who was watching Rose as Poppy healed her wrist. "And you though I was going mad." She told him.

He looked at her, but said nothing.

She sighed "It's scary how alike they look…" she told him noticing rose had died her hair dark red, like Lily's was.

* * *

"So she is alright?" Sirius looked at Jessie.

They laid on top of a hill in the forest, looking at the night sky.

She nodded "Rose is fine, just a broken wrist, but Poppy fixed that. Dumbledore is wanting her to continue her schooling at Hogwarts."

He grinned "That's great! I bet she is just like Lily!"

"She is."

Sirius sighed sadly "I wish I could see them both."

"You will soon… I promise."

"I hope your right."

"Harry knows you're his Godfather now…"

"He never knew before?" Sirius frowned.

Jessie shook her head and said softly "Petunia never told him and Dumbledore didn't want him to know."

"It's all Pettigrew's fault!" He growled.

She sighed "I know… everything is his fault."

"He and Snape." Sirius said resentfully.

"Shut up, Sirius. You know nothing about him! He turned spy and you know it. Your just to stubborn to say it."

"No! He never did and you're too blind to see it!"

"So what's Dumbledore's excuse?" She spat, sitting up and getting ready to stand and leave.

Sirius took a deep breath and sat up next to her. "I don't trust him."

"And I trust him with my life…" She stood "I need to feed my dog."

"Jess wait!" He grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him. "You know I hate him."

"And you know he's my best friend."

He frowned deeply "And you love him."

"You knew that!" She frowned back "I'm tired of putting you through this, Sirius! This arguing is ridiculous."

He let go of her hand and looked at her sadly. "This is my fault… I'm sorry."

She looked away. "I'm going to go."

He nodded and watched he walk back to the castle. He changed into his dog form, then ran deep into the forest.

* * *

_In the dark of another forest, Jessie stood inches away from Scabior, looking at him intently. _

"_Ready to confess, Beautiful?"_

_She frowned "I asked you first." She pressed the tip of her wand to his neck "Why are you here?" _

_He smirked "The Dark Lord sent me. And I see your still the old mans puppet?"_

_A dark figure darted behind the bushes to their left and they both pointed their wands in that direction. _

_Bellatrix ran through a forest laughing madly and chanting "I killed Jamie Scott! I killed Jamie Scott!" Then she lit a few trees on fire._

_Rose sat at the table in Grimmauld Place along with Sirius, Kingsley, Severus, Dumbledore, and Erik. She had dark circles under her eyes and was sweating._

"_I don't feel good…" She said._

"_You don't look too hot either." Sirius frowned._

_Dumbledore looked very serious. "Severus, we need to find out what spell she was hit with before it's too late."_

Severus burried his head in his pillow and scowled. He had seen what was going to happen and it killed him.

He wondered what he could do to change it, when it would happen, and who he would tell. Or could he tell anyone?

Gritting his teeth, he threw his pillow across the room and it landed on a chair in the corner.

Severus let out a low growl when he saw the time. 3:26am. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling until 6, then he got up, showered, dressed, and went to the Great hall for breakfast just like any other morning.

Jessie was there already and she sat in her normal spot. Remus was absent which left both seats next to her empty until Severus took his usual one.

"You look like you didn't sleep." She said to him before taking a bite of her custard muffin.

"I woke up early." He said as his eyes scanned over the students with his face expressionless.

"Me too." She sipped her pumpkin juice.

He looked at her "How early?"

She shrugged and looked at him "About five I think. I didn't check right away." She raised a brow "Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all." He looked back out to the Slytherin house table and looked at Rose and saw the black brace on her wrist. He looked her over quickly before deciding she looked a few years younger than she did when he saw her ill.

Severus looked back to Jessie who was now eating a piece of toast "Seen anything lately?" He asked.

She swallowed her food then looked at him, her eyes full of suspicion. "No. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head then looked at his plate full of food for the first time. "No reason. Just checking."

She continued to look at him "What's got you talkative this morning?"

"What's gotten you so hungry? I haven't seen you eat like this in a while." He tried to turn things on her.

She shrugged "I have just been in a better mood lately. I mean I had an argument with someone last night, but that's not so important at the moment. Now answer my question… why are you asking odd questions."

He shrugged

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"No." He said, still not eating. Then he stood up "I'm going to prepare for class."

She frowned "Good luck with that."

* * *

Thank you so much to Apocolips and Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape. I'm ok for now. :) This chapter is for you guys. I hope you like it!

Love Layla


	24. Preparing For The Night

Previously-

"What's gotten you so hungry? I haven't seen you eat like this in a while." He tried to turn things on her.

She shrugged "I have just been in a better mood lately. I mean I had an argument with someone last night, but that's not so important at the moment. Now answer my question… why are you asking odd questions."

He shrugged

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"No." He said, still not eating. Then he stood up "I'm going to prepare for class."

She frowned "Good luck with that."

* * *

Jessie stood and left the Great Hall not long after Severus had. She walked down the corridor which appeared to be empty. Suddenly, without warning, she felt as if she was walking in slow motion. She saw nothing but black for only a second.

"Hey!" she heard Remus call from behind, however she couldn't answer, nor did she try.

Once more, she saw nothing but black. This time words blasted in her ears in a voice she had only heard once before.

"_The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight… the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than he ever was. Tonight"_ The words slowed, as if to make sure she understood "_...before midnight… the servant will set out… to rejoin his master."_

"Jess!" someone called in a low, but panicked voice.

Jessie opened her eyes and saw blurry figures.

"Jessica!" a different voice said in the same tone. In the background a dog was barking.

She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open. She still listened to the frantic voices.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!"

"What happened to her?"

"Everybody head to your classes! NOW!" ((I'll give you three guesses as to which teacher said _that_ ;D))

"Is she alright?"

The low panicked voice came again "Jessie… please wake up."

Jessica tried to open her eyes but instead she blacked out once more.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Jessie's eyes shot open and she realized she was laying down. Her vision was still burry so she couldn't see where she was.

Jess tried to sit up but strong hands grabbed her shoulders went to her shoulders and pushed her down. She quickly struggled against them.

"Jessie. Calm down!" Came a male voice.

She didn't listen to his voice to try and figure out who it was, she just closed her eyes and grabbed his wrists, trying to get his hands off of her. "Let go of me!"

"It's me, your bloody brother! I will hold your arse down if it saves you!" Erik said, frowning.

Jessie opened her eyes and blinked several times before her eyes adjusted and she could clearly see her brother's blue eyes framed with black rectangle frames. She ripped his hands off of her.

"Careful! Don't use all your strength." He frowned and sat back in his chair he had stood from when she jerked awake. "Severus said you've been out all day."

She paused to think about what he was saying to her. "What time is it?"

"5pm." He said.

Jessie became quiet as she thought for a while.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"When did you get glasses?" she asked, not looking at him.

"A few months ago." He adjusted them with a smirk on his face "Snazzy, huh?"

She looked at him with and raised a brow "'_Snazzy'_?_"_

He looked clueless "Isn't that what people are saying today?"

"Are you trying to find out what kids are saying today because you're going to be a father?"

Erik shrugged "Maybe."

Jessie rolled her eyes "Your child isn't going to pop out of Claire and speak in sentences. It doesn't matter what people are saying today, they won't understand any of it."

"So they _are_ saying snazzy?"

"The last person I heard say that word was Grandpa… over fourteen years ago."

He blinked "Oh…"

Jessie paused to think before looking back at her brother. "Would you mind going down to my rooms? I imagine Roxy is there?"

He nodded "She is, we couldn't get her to calm down so Remus had to put her there."

"Could you go feed her?"

Erik nodded again and stood from his seat "I'll be back in 10 to 15 minutes."

She nodded and watched him go. As soon as he was out of the room she shot out of bed and grabbed her wand which had been on the small table next to her bed.

Jessie looked around for Madam Pomfrey but didn't see her. She darted out of the room and tried to hurry down to the classroom she and Remus taught in. It was empty, just as she thought it would be.

Quickly she ran to Remus's desk and unlocked the top drawer so she could open it and get the map that had been there for the past month or so. Jessie tossed papers around trying to look for it but couldn't find it.

_Remus must have taken it…_

She slammed the drawer shut and thought hard for a while. Sirius had only really been in one place this whole time, unless he was with her. _He's bringing Peter to the Shack and something will go wrong. Remus is most likely there too…Tonight's a full moon_.

Once again she left the room in a hurry and ran out of the castle passing several students who gave her odd looks, but she didn't notice. Jessie saw Remus freeze the tree branches and got through the entrance from where she was as she walked down the path. She stopped dead when she saw Severus following him at a distance.

Taking a deep breath, she clenched her wand and made her way into the entrance as well at a safe distance from Severus. Listening to the voices but not sure what was being said, Jessie entered the Shack. Quietly she stepped up the old, dirty wood steps and made it to a hallway where a door was left open. It was easy to tell they were all in that room. She couldn't see Severus in the Hallway so she figured he must have already entered, thought she couldn't hear his voice.

Jessica took one last deep breath to compose herself before walking into the room.

* * *

This isn't long but I wanted to get SOMETHING up. The next one will be up soon I hope. I will have to use the book so I have been putting it off. PLUS, I have NO laptop anymore. It sucks. Please Review, again sorry for the mistakes.

~Layla


	25. Animagus

Previously-

Taking a deep breath, she clenched her wand and made her way into the entrance as well at a safe distance from Severus. Listening to the voices but not sure what was being said, Jessie entered the Shack. Quietly she stepped up the old, dirty wood steps and made it to a hallway where a door was left open. It was easy to tell they were all in that room. She couldn't see Severus in the Hallway so she figured he must have already entered, thought she couldn't hear his voice.

Jessica took one last deep breath to compose herself before walking into the room.

* * *

"Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within." Remus said, pointing his wand at Sirius, who was lying on the ground.

"Remus!" Jessie said, stepping into the room with her wand at her side. She looked to Ron in the corner on the ground holding his rat, then to Harry and Hermione standing next to each other looking frightened and unsure. Now she looked back to Remus and Sirius. "What's going on?"

Remus knew how misleading the scene was looking to her so he helped Sirius up and the hugged each other.

Jessie let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and relaxed, then looked around the room once more but didn't see Severus. She tenced again when she felt someone watching her from behind.

"I've found him." Sirius said.

"I know." Remus replied as Jessie stepped to the side so she was closer to the three students, making them feel a little safer.

"No!" Hermione shouted to Remus. "I trusted you! And all this time you were helping him."

"Hermione-" Jessie started, but was cut off by Hermione continuing.

"She turned to Harry "He's a werewolf! That's why Professors Scott and Snape have been taking over his classes." She looked back to the two men.

Jessie sighed lightly and looked to Remus.

"How long have you known?' He asked

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

Jessie frowned, not knowing an essay was given on werewolves. She had missed that day obviously.

"Well, Hermione. You really are one of the brightest witches of your age I have ever met.." Remus commented.

"Enough talk Remus." Jessie turned her attention to Sirius as he spoke. He looked to her "Come on, lets kill him!"

The three students looked at her.

"Wait!" Remus told him.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius shouted, startling them all.

Jessie and Remus looked at each other. "Alright…" She said. Offering Sirius her wand. He took it.

"Professor!" Harry shouted in disbelief.

She looked at him "It's not what you think it is." Ste tried to explain calmly. "None of us here would ever hurtyou. _Any_ of you."

"He betrayed my parents! He's the reason they're dead!" Harry told her, not knowing who he could trust. "How could you, after everything you've done for us!" He said, remembering how she went to the Chamber of Secrets with him and Ron.

"It wasn't him!" She said defencivly.

"Somebody did betray your parents that night, Harry." Remus explained more. "But it was someone, until quite recently, we believed to be dead!"

"Who was it then?" Harry asked, still not believing them.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said the name scornfully. "And he's in this room! Right now!"

Jessie watched him worriedly. At this point he seemed ready to do whatever it took to any of them to get the rat.

"Come out, come out, Peter." He waves Jessie's wand in his hands "Come out, come out, and play!"

"_Expelliarmus!" _ Severus stepped into the room and disarmed the two other men.

Jessie jumped back a little.

"Vengeance issweet. How I'd hoped I'd be the one to find you." Severus glared at Sirius and pointed his wand at him.

"Severus!" Jessie and Remus moved in front of their friend, standing side my side. "Wait." She pleaded to him.

"Move!" He told them both as he held his wand steady.

Slowly, the two moved out of the way knowing that without wands they couldn't defend anyone.

"I told Dumbledore you two were helping an old friend into the castle and now I have the proof."

Sirius stepped closer "Brilliant, Snape. As usual you put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to."

Severus put his wand to Sirius's neck "Give me a reason, I beg you"

Jessie panicked, no longer remembering the three kids where there. "Severus, you're making a mistake!"

"He can't help it, it's a habit!" Sirius told her.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him.

"Shut up yourself!" He shot her a glare.

"Listen to you two, quarreling like an old married couple." Severus said scornfully.

"Why don't you go play with your chemistry set?"

Severus pushed his wand into Sirius's neck making the other adults flinch.. "I could do it you know. But why deny the dementors, their so longing to see you. The dementor's kiss, they say it's unbearable to witness but I'll do my best"

Sirius's face changed to show almost complete fear just as Jessie's. She summoned her wand but as took as she had it in her hand, harry had already grabbed Hermione's and shouted "_Expelliarmus_!" The spell knocked Severus off his feet, throwing him into Jessie. They both flew across the room, into the wall, and landed on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Erik walked back into the hospital wing with Roxy on her leash, struggling to go where Erik wanted her to. "I brought a visitor." He said, then looked at the empty bed and frowned. "Dammit!" he looked down at the dog wand let her off her leash, knowing she would know where to go.

* * *

Jessie slowly regained consciousness and opened her eyes to see that no one was with her.

She groaned and stood up "Some gentlemen… no one even thought to take me out of this dust hole."

There was a loud howl and she began to panic once more. "Remus…" As quickly as she could she grabbed her wand and ran out of the room and down the stairs, trying to remember everything Sirius had told her about changing into her animagus form, something she had never done before. By the time she had gotten almost half way through the tunnel, she was running on all fours.

Severus made his way through the tunnel still fuming about what had just happened. He saw the three students standing together and made his way to Harry. "There you are, Potter. I-"

He saw Harry's green eyes full of fear and looking behind him. Severus turned around and saw a large werewolf coming at them. He covered the trio and prepared to be hit but before Remus could make his move a large white tiger pounced on him sending him to the ground. In seconds Jessie and Remus were standing few feet apart, lunging and cawing at each other until he threw her off of him and into the ground.

He let out another howl but Jessie let out a loud roar in case any other werewolves were around, not wanting them to hear it.

Severus watched the werewolf step closer to the tiger that was still lying on the ground. The sound of dogs barking made him look around and see Roxy, along with Sirius running towards Remus and jumping on him to knock him down. It took less than a second for him to get up and come at them full force clawing both dogs. He stopped and turned back to Severus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Jessie slowly got up and crept behind him quietly, ready to jump. There was a loud howl from off in the distance making Remus stop and run off into the forest.

She looked to Sirius and Roxy.

Sirius was stumbling off down a hill and Roxy was slowly making her way to her owner.

"Sirius!" Harry called before running down the hill after him.

"Come back here Potter!" Severus called, keeping Hermione from running after him.

While everyone's attention was elsewhere, Jessie transformed into her normal self.

Hermione looked over to Jessie and gasped. "P-professor…Your…"

Severus turned to look at her.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked. Hearing footsteps she turned around and saw Erik walking down from the castle panting heavily.

He looked at the kids, then Jessie. "Oh no…"

"You're you…" Hermione told her.

Severus and Jessie waited quietly in Dumbledore's office after taking Ron to the Hospital wing, reapplying Jessie's charms, sending Erik home, healing Roxy's wounds, finding Harry and Sirius, and speaking with Poppy. Neither of them spoke a word; they were both angry with one another.

The door opened, letting Dumbledore and Fudge walk in.

Fudge grinned "Sirius Black has been caught thanks to the two of you."

Jessie gritted her teeth "I assure you, it was all Severus…"

"No need to be modest." He told her "You helped."

Fudge smiled "Jamie Scott is it? I've had Dumbledore show me your qualifications."

"Qualifications?" The two professors asked in unison.

Dumbedore went behind his desk and sat down.

"I received Ms. Scott's application only Yesterday and I believe it is clear you are perfect for an Auror."

Jessie raised a brow "I never sent in an application."

"Of course you did my dear." Fudge waved his wand and Jessie's application landed in her lap.

She blinked and picked it up, looking it over. It was the paper Dumbledore had given her to fill out in the middle of the year, the one Remus helped her with. "Oh… now I remember."

Severus gave her an odd look.

"Do you still want the position?" Fudge looked her over.

Quickly she thought it over. A new job would mean she wouldn't see Severus. That also meant no more fighting. "Of course."

She replied.

Fudge smiled "Splendid. You will start training week."

"Will that be all Minister?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, The Daily Prophet is wanting an interview with the two of you."

"I would like to respectfully decline, Sir," Jessie said quietly, looking at the paper in her hand before it vanished.

Severus watched her before looking back at Fudge. "I would like to do the same."

"Oh…" He sounded disappointed "Well then… I shall be off." He went to the fireplace and flooed away.

Jessie stood and walked out of the office to pack her things. Next year she would not be teaching at Hogwarts. She needed to make sure she took everything and left the next morning.

* * *

Hope you liked it. There may be one more short chapter... or not. I'm not sure. Review :)

-Layla Luv


	26. Old Letters

Previously-

"Do you still want the position?" Fudge looked her over.

Quickly she thought it over. A new job would mean she wouldn't see Severus. That also meant no more fighting. "Of course."

She replied.

Fudge smiled "Splendid. You will start training week."

"Will that be all Minister?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, The Daily Prophet is wanting an interview with the two of you."

"I would like to respectfully decline, Sir," Jessie said quietly, looking at the paper in her hand before it vanished.

Severus watched her before looking back at Fudge. "I would like to do the same."

"Oh…" He sounded disappointed "Well then… I shall be off." He went to the fireplace and flooed away.

Jessie stood and walked out of the office to pack her things. Next year she would not be teaching at Hogwarts. She needed to make sure she took everything and left the next morning.

Severus sat behind his desk, staring at the drawer that contained his unopened present from Jessie. He had yet to open it and decided now was the time. He opened the drawer and took out the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper that had Lily Potter's handwriting all over it. His eyes scanned over the page

_Dear Jess,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about the baby. I couldn't even begin to imagine what you must be going through and I'm sorry you have to go through this all alone. I know how much you hate the situation and I must say I don't blame you at all. _

_Hearing everything you had to say about Sev and that he has been speaking with Dumbledore about helping the Order really made me rethink things. I suppose during fifth year I had overreacted to the comment he had made towards me. Maybe I should send him a letter to apologize. Do you think it's too late to make amends? _

_As usual this is a short letter. Dumbledore doesn't want us to send information through owl and I believe that is for the best. I'm not sure what their is to talk about if we leave out the war. It's sad to think Harry and Layla will grow up in this. I just hope everything gets under control soon._

_I hope you have a wonderful Halloween._

_-Lots of love,_

_Lily_

Severus gripped the letter tightly in his hand as his eyes filled with tears and his vision blurred. He had almost missed the smaller piece of paper still inside the envelope. He wiped his eyes before reading it.

_Severus,_

_It was wrong of me to keep this letter from you all these years, no matter where I was. I feel horrible about it but I also figured better late than never. I hope you find this letter to be somewhat comforting, I had hoped I could fix things between the two of you as best as possible, and I guess I did. It was just a little too late. There is no way I can make up for the amount of time you have gone without knowing this and I will never be able to say "I'm sorry" enough._

_I hope that this made your birthday, but knowing you I'm sure it will be months before you even open this._

_Love,_

_Jessica_

Severus took a few minutes to gather his thoughts and process the information he was just given. He stood from his desk and quickly walked across the room and out the door.

He walked half way down the corridor and saw Jessie's door ajar. Peering into the room, he saw it was empty. She was gone.

* * *

This is really the end. I got a new laptop yesterday so more uodates after this week im sure. My old one fell off my bed! Grrr. Oh well. I have writted most of the first chapter so it should be up later or tomorrow night. Have any of you guys gotten into Pottermore? I have a ton of friends that have, but not me.

Thanks for reading.

-Layla Luv


	27. New story is up!

**_I just thought I would post this on here in case there were some people that are only subscribed to this story and not me as an author. The sequle is up and its called _**_Darkness Reborn._


End file.
